Dorm Days
by anime16
Summary: Ryo is back. Natsume is jealous. Mikan is confused. Ruka is still oblivious to the fact that Reirin, the girl he fell in love with, was actually Natsume. Hotaru was throwing comments everywhere. What will happen now to their crazy love lives?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfict for Gakuen Alice. The first one will ended for three more chapters. I hope you like this story.

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga was a well known play boy. His parents are so worried about his attitude that they sent him to an all-girls dormitory. Will he learn a lesson in his life as well as find true love at the same time?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 1:**

A raven-haired boy with his piercing crimson eyes was under the shade of a Sakura Tree, making out with a girl that he had just made his girlfriend.

"Natsume-kun…" the girl moaned as she kissed him back passionately.

Afterwards, he broke the kiss and stared at the blushing girl blankly.

"Let's split up. I don't like you anymore," he said mercilessly and got up from the grass. He started to walk away from her when she stops him.

"Please, Natsume-kun, you had just made me your girlfriend a minute ago, and then you're saying that you don't like me anymore!" she pointed out to him.

"True, I liked you a minute ago but now it is gone. So you better get lost ugly bitch and never let me see your face twice," he shoved her away and continue to walk.

The girl was left dumbfounded. All she could do was to stare at the retreating figure. Who knows what can he possibly do to her?

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume's class ended and he went straight home.

He found his happy-go-lucky father and his loving mother at the living room. He quickly walked silently to avoid being seen and heard but before he could step at the staircase his father run to him.

"N-chan!" his father shouted. Natsume glared at him.

"Don't call me N-chan, I'm not a kid anymore," he said annoyed.

"Now, don't be like that N-chan! Quit being sarcastic and cold," his fathe advised him.

"Whatever you say," he scoffed. "And what brings you home," he asked his parents suspiciously.

"You have to transfer to another school, N-chan!" his father answered.

"Why?" he questioned him.

"Because we thought that you might c-cha…" his father's sentenced cut when his mother punched the lights out of him. Natsume sweat dropped.

"Your father is quite drunk you see," his mother laughed.

"You should change school because we want to! No complaints, no more explanations," his mother added in a business way. When she meant it that way, you are obliged to do it. Natsume sighed.

"When?"

"Next week,"

"Where?"

"Alice Academy! And you have to live in a dorm because it is pretty far for you to travelled,"

"Whatever!"

"So it's settled then, goodbye N-chan! Good luck!" his mother said and dragged his unconscious father upstairs.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume was riding on a limousine on the way to his new dorm.

Suddenly the car stopped and the door opened. He stepped out and found all his belongings outside the car.

"We arrived, Natsume-sama," the man said politely. Natsume nodded and carry his belongings. He walked to the large building. He took a glanced at his back and was shocked that the car was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?" he cursed under his breath.

He scowled and continued to walk. He reached the dorm in no time. With out knocking he opened the door. He was surprised to see the familiar figures in front of him.

He recovered from his shock and closed the door.

"I get the wrong building," he mumbled and dashed away.

The door suddenly opens and he was dragged inside again.

"On no you don't, N-chan! You got the right place."

"Let go of me, ugly hag!" Natsume hollered struggling.

"Is that the way to greet your aunt?"

"Alright…alright…just let go of me, Aunt Eri!" he shouted. The woman smirked and let go of him.

"Why are you lurking at my dorm?" he asked.

"I run this dorm, N-chan!" she replied sardonically.

"Yeah right, and I'm out of here!" he muttered.

"Aren't you staying here?" she asked.

"Are you blind or just a plain idiot? Can't you see I'm walking out? That means I will never ever stay here!" he yelled.

"Whatever!" Aunt Eri shrugged and got loads of guns from her back. She pointed it at him. Natsume sweat dropped.

"Where the heck did you get this?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked back. Natsume reluctantly nodded.

"Then you should go inside. You are not going anywhere!" she announced firmly.

"Then again maybe no!" Natsume blurted out. He continued to walk away from the building when he heard gun shots. He looked back and saw his aunt smirking. He sweat dropped.

"Then again maybe yes!" he marched back towards her aunt.

"Aren't you afraid your borders will hear it?" he asked.

"Nice move, Natsume but they're out for today," she replied smirking.

Natsume sighed and entered the building. He looked at his aunt and to his surprised the guns were gun.

"Where the heck those guns you're holding go?" he asked her. Her aunt pretends that she doesn't hear him and whistled loudly.

"Let's go to your room now," she said excited. Natsume followed her and go upstairs; his room was located at the farthest one. They enter it, revealing a girl's room.

"What the hell! All the things here are pink!" he hollered.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? This is an all-girls dormitory!" she stated.

"A girl's dormitory!"

"Correct! And you have to act and dress like a girl so you can stay here!"

"Act like a girl!"

"Of course you don't have to worry, you don't have to disguise as a girl in your new school. Only here."

"Yeah right as if that will help me!" Natsume growled.

_For the first time in my life, I never felt so stupid_…Natsume thought.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: How was that..? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 2:**

Mr. Hyuuga was pacing in his office. He sighed.

"1…2…3…" he counted and the telephone rang. He sighed before picking the phone up.

"Hello," he began.

"Father, you bastard, just what are you planning?" Natsume on the other line shouted.

"Oh, it's nothing! Are you enjoying there?"

"Do I sound like I'm enjoying."

"Oh…I think so…Do you want to go home?"

"Right away, terribly."

"Well you can't!"

"What! Are you kidding?"

"Certainly not, Natsume!" his father called him in his first name, the fact that he is really serious.

"Listen to me! I'm not a gay!"

"I'm quite sure of that. We just want you to learn something important!"

"What are you a priest? Alleluia!"

"Stop it! Just do what I say!"

"Yeah, whatever you say! Just remember this, if I got a chance to go home, I'll kill you!" Natsume muttered and banged the phone. His father sighed again and hanged the phone.

"I do feel like my life is in danger! Oh, Kami-sama!" he screamed. His office door swung open and his secretary entered splashing him with water.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought there was a fire," the secretary sighed and exited the room.

"In case you all forgotten, I'm the boss here!" he shouted.

_**Dorm Days**_

Meanwhile back at the dorm Natsume was very mad.

"That father!" he scoffed.

"N-chan! We should do your practice and make you a girl!" Aunt Eri cheered. She grabbed some wigs, dresses and shoes from her very small pouch. Natsume blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"How can you fit all of these in that small pouch?" Natsume asked. Then again her aunt ignores him and whistled loudly.

"Alright, I'll try all of them," he said.

He really tried everything and end up wearing a light green wig and a knee length dress and flat shoes. Aunt Eri clapped with delight.

"You're pretty! You could stay like that forever!" she commented.

Natsume glared at her. She faked a cough, "I'm just kidding! Don't take it too seriously!" she said.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes in frustration.

Then they heard voices and noises downstairs.

"I think they have come home," Aunt Eri said. "We should go now and meet them!" she added. Both exited the room and went downstairs.

They stood at the foot of the stairs listening to the nearing voices.

"They sound like arguing," Natsume commented drily.

"They've always do," she grinned.

They heard shots and a brunette send flying towards them. She landed on Natsume that causes them to knock each other.

_What the hell is this about_...Natsume thought looking at the girl on top of him.

"It hurts," she pouted and get off Natsume. She looked at him and smiled, "I'm really sorry!"

He sighed. She turns her back at him. "Mou, Hotaru! Stop being so mean," she yelled and a girl with dark violet hair and eyes appeared at the hall way.

"You're being idiot again, Mikan" she replied emotionlessly. She was holding a big gun and aimed it at her. But before she could fire again, someone went flying, does some flipping in the air and landed at front of Natsume. She is red haired and had dark blue eyes examining Natsume keenly.

"What?" he asked embarrassed. She grinned.

"You're so cute! Are you our new dorm mate?" she hugged him so tight.

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" a voice answered for him. Both of them turned at the source of the voice. A girl with jet black hair and grey eyes stood before them.

"Yuuko!" the girl who hugged him shouted, releasing him and ran towards the girl. She clanged on her.

"Stop, clinging on me, Ayumi!" she exclaimed. Natsume sighed again.

_Why do I have a feeling that my year will be a disaster_..he thought.

Then the whole house was enveloped with the smell of a food.

"Someone's cooking! I'll go and check," Ayumi said happily and sped to the kitchen.

"Glutton!" Yuuko murmured and Ayumi popped out once again.

"Kaori said we should go to the dining room! Dinner is ready!" she announced happily.

All of them went to the dining room. They seat on their designated seats. NAtsume hesitated at first but settled down. The dining table was filled of various foods.

"Alright, we have a new family! Let's welcome him! I mean her" Aunt Eri said. "You, Introduce yourself," she told Natsume.

"I'm Natsume," he said in his manly voice. Aunt Eri stepped on his foot. He stood up in pain and glared at her. She smirked. Everybody looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, sorry!" he said feigning a girl's voice. He made it a little high pitched, causing Aunt Eri to chuckled. He intensified his glared to his aunt and sat again.

"I'm Reirin Matsumoto," he said in another high pitched voice. His aunt nearly fell from her seat to prevent laughing too much. Natsume sent an "I'll-kill-you-later" look to his aunt and she replied it with try-and-you'll-regret-it look.

"Now it's our turn," Ayumi cheered. "I'm Ayumi Hirota! Nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san,"

"I'm Yuuko Ikezawa."

"Hotaru Imai."

A girl with pink hair and maroon eyes gestured him, "I'm Kaori Tekiya."

"I'm Ryoko Akagi! You've got the moves dude!" a girl with green hair and blue eyes said.

"And I'm Mikan Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" she smiled brighter.

"So it's time to eat!" Ayumi cheered and munched his steak in one gulp.

After they eat, ryoko stood up. "I'll just get something," she said.

She brought back a cake with her. Everybody sweat dropped. They backed away from the cake. Only him, Mikan, Ayumi and Kaori are left in the table. Natsume was puzzled.

"Wow! Cake!" Mikan hollered.

"Cake! Cake!" Ayumi shouted.

"Cake!" Kaori's eyes become sharp and serious.

"Kaori-chan's eyes become sharp!" Ryoko said seriously facing all of us.

"Get the water!" Aunt Eri ordered.

"I brought the medicines!" Hotaru said.

Ayumi, Mikan and Kaori take a bite. Their face become purple and they rush to get water. Natsume stared at them.

"What's with the cake?" Natsume asked himself and take a bite also. Like all the others he rush to get water.

_I will never eat that dumb cake again_...he thought.

"Idiots! They know very well that Ryoko's cooking is the worst!" Hotaru stated.

"That's mean! Hotaru-chan!" Ryoko pouted. Everybody laughed.

"I'm tired; I'll go to my room now, thank you for the dinner," he said and exited the dining room.

_This is the worst day of my life_…he thought.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: reviews please...!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 3:**

Natsume was walking along the hallways towards his room.

"Reirin Matsumoto or should I called you Natsume Hyuuga?" a voice said from beside him. He was shocked and turned to the source of the voice.

"Imai!" Natsume exclaimed as he recognized the person who was going down from a weird scooter.

"You're really Natsume Hyuuga, aren't you? The only heir of Hyuuga's Corporation, nephew of Eri-san," she reads from a white notebook.

"Just where the heck did you get that information?" he asked.

"I have my reliable sources and I put all those important in this notebook. I called it the Angel's Notebook."

"Too bad the name doesn't fit its contents," Natsume uttered. _What a scary notebook_…he thought.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "You better respect me Hyuuga, or I'll spill out you darkest secrets! I can tell anyone that you are a boy," she threatened.

"Then do what you want! Tell them for all I care, I'll be more glad if you told them!" Natsume growled.

"Are you sure? Your mother will be disappointed, do you like that?" she smirked seeing Natsume's reaction.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Money, what else; I'll help you keep your secret but in exchange you have to pay me," she mumbled.

"You're such a blackmailer! Not to mention close to devils! You remind me mostly of Aunt Eri!" he muttered.

'Eri-san raised me when I was young. I can call her my mother for that but I treat her as my master!" she stated.

"No wonder, you sound like her. Years with her can turn such an innocent child to a devil," he said bluntly.

"So the deal?" Hotaru asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he answered.

"Good! Deal's close! See you around, Hyuuga," she muttered and ride her scooter and flew away.

_**Dorm Days**_

"Sometimes I thought men are better off without women! They are such a pain!" he whispered under his breath. He entered the room and sighed at the decorations, totally pink well too girlish.

"I think taking a shower will cool me a bit," he said as he entered the wash room. "And taking off these annoying wigs, make-up and clothes," he added.

Mikan sang cheerfully as she made her way to Reirin's room or should we say Natsume's room.

_I think, I'll talk to her some more and get to know her really_...Mikan thought. She jumped up and down until she reached Natsume's room.

She knocked but no one answered. She turned the knob, it's open.

"Reirin-chan!" she called as she entered the room. "Are you there?"

No one answered. She called again this time louder. She was about to go assuming that Reirin is taking a bath for she heard splashing of water inside of the bathroom when it open, revealing a half naked Natsume. His eyes widen as he saw the bewildered Mikan.

"A-a b-boy!" Mikan stuttered, half shouting. NAtsume quickly put his hand to her mouth.

"I'm Reirin, don't shout!" he whispered in his ears. She bit his hand and freed herself from him.

"As if I'll believe that," she hollered.

"Idiot!" he mumbled.

She eyed him suspiciously from head to toe. "Where is Reirin-chan? What have you done to her? Did you kidnap her?" she accused.

Natsume sighed. "I already told you, I'm-" his sentence was cut by Mikan's screams.

"Don't you dare to touch me, if you're not a kidnapper then you're a molester!" she freaked out.

"Guess, I don't have much choice," he muttered as he pulled Mikan towards him and kiss her on the lips to silence her. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. Mikan struggled to be released from him but he was way too strong for her.

Finally, he broke the kiss. Mikan turned bright red. She was very angry and embarrassed. Boy, it was her first kiss after all. She slapped Natsume.

"Why did you do that? That was my first kiss!" she hollered as tears streamed from her eyes. Natsume backed away. Well, you can't blame him; it was his first time also, first time to be slapped by a girl. Normally, the girls will be overjoyed by his kisses but not Mikan Sakura. From the first time in his life, he was dumbfounded, too shock to move as the pang of guilt hit him.

_Why do I feel like, guilty? It's not my first time to see a girl who cries in front of me. They normally do when I left them…maybe because it was not the same reason…maybe because_…Natsume's thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"If you want to keep your identity as a secret, you should learn to lock your door," an emotionless voice said. Natsume looked up, seeing a bored Hotaru. She had just shot Mikan with his Baka Gun and carried her outside to her room. She would probably spend her night explaining senseless things to her.

Natsume sighed and close the door, this time lock it. He change to his bed time clothes and jump to his bed.

_This is a long day…making friends…a sudden appearance of a strange feeling…no erased that… damn feelings_…he thought while closing his eyes. _I wonder what will that Imai told her about tonight…what excuse she will make…It's not that I care…Ugh…Damn…I'll just sleep_…he mused and then finally go to sleep.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 4:**

Natsume was still sleeping soundly in his comfy, king size bed when he heard loud hammerings in his room. He stirred in his sleep and slightly opening his eyes.

_Oh, the sounds of loud hammerings in my room…_he thought half awake, half asleep. Then he bolted up. _Wait…this is my room! Who the hell is hammering in my room! Damn!_...he mused while staring at the silhouette.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked sharply, making himself active for sudden attacks.

"Oh, Did I wake you up, Natsume?" Aunt Eri peered in her shoulders.

"Aunt Eri! What are you doing in my room?" he growled.

"I have to fix this ladder so you can go out whatever you want as Natsume!" his aunt replied. His eyes widen as he realized that her aunt is not as bad as he thinks. After all she troubled herself in entering a locked room to make this ladder for him.

_I make sure I locked my room! Shit! How on earth did she enter my room?_…he thought.

"How did you enter my room?" he asked curiously.

"I'm done!" her aunt ignored her. "Oh, by the way I brought your uniform!" she said taking out a girl's uniform from her pouch and handed it to him. Natsume stared at it and a big vein popped on his head. He glared fiercely to her.

"Don't joke around!" he scoffed. His aunt smirked.

"Chill out, Natsume! You have a big problem with your temper!" his aunt said and returns the uniform to her pouch. She then rummaged through the pouch. He could swear he can hear strange and weird noises from the pouch. Like a falling table or broken glasses, just what really is happening? There are many secrets in that small pouch.

"I've got it!" her aunt shouted and handed a boy's uniform to Natsume. It is neatly pressed and ready to use.

"How can you do that with such a small pouch?" he asked. Her aunt just whistled and went to the center of the room. She opened a lid on the floor and jump to it.

"See you later, N-chan! Good luck!" she said and closed the lid. Natsume's eyes widen. His brows twitched and more veins popped from his head

_A passage to my room!_...he thought as he examined the part where her aunt disappear.

He looked around and saw several hidden cameras in his room.

_What does she think I am? A prisoner! Damn!_...he cursed in his mind. He picked up his uniform and dress up quickly.

"Going to school may ease my mind," he muttered to himself. He goes to the window. He opened it and climbed down through the ladder.

He walked away from the house which started his nightmare. He walked through the empty streets quietly and thought, "So Alice Academy is this…way?" he stopped and then frowned. He tilted his head in frustration. "I forgot to ask the directions to the school! Damn! I'm getting dumber each day!" he shouted in his mind. Well he hates to admit it but he's lost but he continues to walk anyway. "This is all Aunt Eri's fault!" he muttered under his breath.

_**Dorm Days**_

In Aunt Eri's room:

"Achoooo!" she sneezed. "Maybe a handsome lad somewhere mentions my name, well it is not a sin to be popular and beautiful and that's me!" she said happily and her sneezing never stops. Wanna know why? Natsume is cursing her continuously.

_**Dorm Days**_

"Just where am I?" Natsume mumbled. He was going in circles for half an hour.

"You always have to be taken care of!" a familiar taunting voice uttered. Natsume turned and came face to face with Hotaru.

"Alice Academy is this way. Follow me," she muttered.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"From this," Hotaru showed a tracking device to him.

"Did you plant a device on me so you can watch my every move?" Natsume asked again.

"No, this device is called an Idiot Tracker. It tracks down idiots like you!" Hotaru remarked. "I usually use this to Mikan," she added.

"What does that mean? I am an idiot like Mikan!" Natsume scowled.

"Oh, did you find it just now?" Hotaru mocked him. Natsume growled.

_**Dorm Days**_

"Good morning!" Mikan hollered as she entered the room. Everybody greeted her. She looked around and frowned.

"Did you see Hotaru?" she asked her classmates. They shook their heads.

"I'm worried. She's not at the dorm and I thought she's here," she said and suddenly she cried waterfalls.

"Why did you leave me Hotaru? You said we are inseparable! You liar!" she sob. Her classmates sweat dropped.

"Who said we are inseparable?" Hotaru open the door and shot Mikan with the baka gun.

"Oh, Hotaru! Good Morning!" she stands up and attempt to hug Hotaru but she dodges it and shot Mikan again.

Every body sweat dropped. "Their usual routines start again!" they all thought. Suddenly the class bell rang. All of them settle down to their seats. Then their adviser, Mr. Narumi enters their room with a smile. He is wearing strange clothes again.

"Class, we have a new student! Please come in now!" He called.

As the new student entered, the girls squealed in delight and the boys scowled.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga! Please be nice to him!" Mr. Narumi said. Mikan's eyes widen as she saw him. Natsume scanned her new classmates and smirked to the shock Mikan. She turned red in anger and bolted up.

"What are you doing here pervert!" she shouted and this surprised everyone.

"Mikan-chan is there a problem?" Mr. Narumi asked. Mikan turned redder this time in embarrassment. She shook her head and sat down again.

"Since Mikan-chan interrupts me, you will be Natsume-kun's partner and tour him around during your break time!" Mr. Narumi decided. Natsume secretly smiled. All the boys and girls protested but Mr. Narumi just shrugged.

"But Mr. Narumi…," Mikan began.

"No buts Mikan-chan, I've already decided!" Mr. Narumi said. "Natsume-kun you can now take your seat beside Mikan-chan," he added. Natsume made his way to Mikan and sat down beside him. Mr. Narumi began his lesson.

Mikan took a notebook from her bag and scribble some notes to it and pass it to Natsume.

Natsume open it and the note says:

_What are you doing here pervert?_

Natsume wrote his answer under Mikan's note and pass it again to Mikan.

His answer says:

_Are you blind? I'm studying here! That's why we came to school, right?_

Mikan glared at him. Natsume smirked. She wrote again and passed it to Natsume.

Her second note says:

_We'll talk later!_

Natsume smirked again and replied under the note. She passed it to Mikan.

She opens it and it says: _My pleasure!_

_Oh the confidence of that man! My day is ruined!_...she thought and hid her notebook. Natsume just smiled secretively. _It's fun to tease her!_...he mused.

Hotaru who was watching the scene sighed. "Oh great! Why on all class Hyuuga stumbled here?" Hotaru thought while staring blankly at Natsume and Mikan.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: How was it! Sorry for the late updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**anime16: here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKEUN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 5:**

The bell rang. It was time for lunch break. Mikan went to Natsume and slammed her hand in his table.

"Let's take this outside," Mikan muttered angrily.

"What? You're some gangster now?" Natsume smirked.

"Mikan-chan? Do you know him?" Anna asked her.

"Last night, he trespassed in our dor--" Mikan was cut off when Natsume put his hand in her mouth.

"Trespass?" Anna raised her eyebrows and looked at Natsume suspiciously, "Where?"

"Inmffoourfffdooormff," Mikan tried to talk. (Mikan's trying to say: "In our dorm")

"I can't understand you," Anna said.

"Sorry my girl friend's talking non-sense. I tried to visit her yesterday at her dorm but she accused me of trespassing," Natsume uttered and then continue with sad voice, "After everything I've been through just to visit her, she shut the dorm's door in my face."

"You're Mikan's boyfriend! She never said that she has a boyfriend!" Anna gasped and looked at Mikan, "That's bad Mikan. Don't do it to your boy friend again.

"Bbbuthmnffidonthmmfhhafveboyffrmmiend," Mikan shouted in her rumpled voice. (She's trying to say: "But I don't have a boy friend")

"You heard it right sweetheart. Don't do it to your boy friend again or you'll have your punishment like last night," Natsume smiled sweetly at her. He's talking about the kiss he gave her last night. Mikan blushed.

"Punishment?" Anna asked again.

"It's something going between us only," Natsume muttered, "Now if you excuse us. We would like to have some private time together."

Anna nodded. Natsume dashed outside the classroom with Mikan. Hotaru is watching the scene all along.

"Bunch of idiots," Hotaru murmured.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume took his hand away from Mikan's mouth. Mikan panted first before bursting at Natsume.

"You're an actor, are you?" Mikan shouted. Natsume smirked.

"You stupid jerk! What have you done?" Mikan cried, "You just made me the worst person ever with your lies."

"What's wrong with being my girl friend? You should be grateful that I recognize you as one," Natsume shrugged.

"B-but I will never recognize you as my boy friend. I hate you more than anyone in this world," Mikan hollered and ran away. Nastume was shocked; it's the first time he heard "hate" coming from a girl's voice and it's directed to him.

"How challenging," Natsume smirked and then added, "It would be the best game ever. I would definitely make her fall in love with me."

_**Dorm Days**_

After class, Mikan and Hotaru went home together.

"We're back!" Mikan shouted and closed the dorm's door behind her.

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan!" Ayumi hollered and clung to them.

"Baka version 15.0," Hotaru muttered and pointed it to Ayumi. She fired five consecutive shots which Ayumi successfully dodged all.

"Don't destroy my dorm, kids!" Aunt Eri remarked.

"Yes master!" Hotaru obeyed.

Mikan, Hotaru and Ayumi entered the living room. Mikan saw Natsume (disguised as Reirin) and went towards him. She pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch!" Natsume said in his high pitched voice, "What are you doing?"

"You're not actually Natsume, are you?" Mikan asked.

"Who's Natsume?" he gave Mikan an innocent look.

"Nothing," Mikan smiled and sat beside him.

"I'm just thinking too much. We have a transferee student today and he's the worst person I've ever met in my whole life. He's a stupid bastard," Mikan said, "He's up to no good and just a nobody for me."

Natsume's eyebrows twitched and a vein popped in his head.

_This stupid girl_...Natsume thought angrily. Then suddenly a bell rang.

"I'll get it," Aunt Eri said and went towards the door. She gasped.

"It's a surprise that you paid me a visit," Natsume heard his aunt said. He looked at the direction his aunt and his visitor would enter. When he saw the visitor, his eyes widened.

"I just want to visit Natsume. I heard he's here," Ruka Nogi uttered.

_Ruka_...Natsume mused.

"Well, he's not staying here. He didn't give me his address either," Aunt Eri explained and her eyes flew on Natsume.

"That's too bad," Ruka sighed and glanced around the room. His eyes rested on Natsume. Ruka momentarily blushed. Natsume gulped.

_Did he recognize me?..._Natsume pondered.

"Aunt Eri, who is she?" Ruka whispered to her while glancing at Natsume.

"She's a new border here. She came yesterday," she answered.

"She's pretty," Ruka said dreamingly. Aunt Eri laughed. The others looked at her, confused.

"Don't mind me," she was still snickering when she approached Natsume.

"Your best friend fell in love with you," Aunt Eri murmured. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Quit joking around," Natsume shouted with his own voice. Everybody looked at him.

"I mean Eri-san is quite the joker," Natsume said in her high pitched voice. She smiled. Ruka approached him.

"Hi there! Name's Ruka!" he smiled. His aqua eyes said everything. He fell for him really hard as he was disguised as Reirin.

_Stupid Ruka..._Natsume thought.

_**Dorm Days**_

**anime16: a new development! Gosh! Ruka fell in love with Natsume(Reirin)! How would he react? And there's the problem with Mikan? Can he make her fall in love with him, at the same time keeping his secret?**


	6. Chapter 6

**anime16: Yo! Another update! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 6:**

Ruka sat beside him and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Reirin Matsumoto," Natsume tried to smile.

"That's a beautiful name!" Ruka grinned. He blushed and looked down.

_Ruka, you're disgusting_…Natsume thought while glaring at the poor, ignorant boy. Ruka looked up. Natsume's face broke into a smile before Ruka could catch him glaring.

"Ne, Could I ask you something?" Ruka asked. Natsume nodded.

"Will you go in a date with me?" Ruka flushed. Natsume froze.

"Accept it Reirin. There's nothing wrong in going a date with Ruka. He's a nice boy," Aunt Eri smirked. Natsume grimaced at her.

_I'll kill you, Aunt Eri_…Natsume pondered. He stood up and gave an apologetic smile at Ruka.

"I can't go in a date with you. I'm sorry," Natsume looked down and cried fake tears.

"Don't cry," Ruka panicked, "It's alright with me."

"I thought you'd hate me!" Natsume wiped his tears cutely. He looked around him and saw Mikan and Ayumi crying. He sweat dropped.

_They're so easy to manipulate_…Natsume mused.

"But I will never give up," Ruka hold Natsume's hands, "I'll make you go in a date with me."

_Never happening_…Natsume forced a smile.

"Well you should go home now Ruka," Aunt Eri suggested, "You still have classes for tomorrow."

"We don't have classes for a month," Ruka stated.

"W-Why?" Natsume stammered. He's having a bad premonition about this. Ruka smiled at him.

"A tornado hit the school yesterday. Some places were destroyed and needed some fixing. So to renovate the school, the directors decided to suspend the class for a month," Ruka explained. Aunt Eri nodded in understanding.

"So I decided to find Natsume and stayed with him for a month," Ruka said and looked at Natsume, "I didn't regret to go here though Natsume isn't here. It's because you're here."

_Ruka is scaring me_…Natsume shivered.

"Do you think Natsume will come to visit you tonight Aunt Eri?" Ruka shifted his gaze at Aunt Eri.

"I don't think so," she replied staring at Natsume.

_Of course because I'm already here_…Natsume thought.

"Where are you staying for the night Ruka?" Aunt Eri asked.

"I'll probably stay in a hotel," Ruka answered.

"I'm sorry I can't let you stay here," Aunt Eri apologized.

"It's alright. I understand," Ruka said. Mikan approached Ruka.

"Is the Natsume you're looking named Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked. Ruka nodded.

"I can't believe that you're friends with a pervert," Mikan remarked.

"Pervert? Did Natsume do something wrong?" Ruka questioned her.

"He sneaked into Reirin-chan's room last night!" Mikan shouted. Ruka turned red with anger.

"I'll kill Natsume," Ruka murmured.

_Ahaha…Mental note: Don't bother to show my face to Ruka for a while_…Natsume mused.

"Hey everyone! Dinner is ready!" Ayumi announced.

"Stay for dinner tonight Ruka," Aunt Eri said. Ruka nodded.

_**Dorm Days**_

"The food is great!" Ruka smiled after they finished eating.

"Let me introduced to you my borders," Aunt Eri said and pointed them one by one staring from the left.

"That's Mikan, Hotaru, Ayumi, Ryoko, Kaori, Yuuko and Reirin," Aunt Eri enumerated. Ruka nodded and introduced himself too.

"I'll get the dessert," Ryoko stood up.

"Get the water and medicine ready," Aunt Eri ordered. Hotaru nodded. Ruka was confused.

"Here you go!" Ryoko smiled, "My Strawberry Tart."

Mikan, Ayumi and Kaori cheered. They took one piece each. Ruka hesitated but he got one. All of them ate at the same time and they rushed to get the water at the same time too.

_Idiots…they never learn_…Natsume sighed.

_**Dorm Days**_

Ruka decided it was time to go and bade everyone farewell.

_Go and never come back_…Natsume thought.

"I'll go back tomorrow Reirin," Ruka smiled at him.

_Damn…Ruka, you bastard_…Natsume mused.

_**Dorm Days**_

The next day, Natsume went to school early. He felt great to be away from dresses, sandals and wigs. But then again he remembered the thing about Ruka. He sighed.

For the next few minutes all he can hear is silence but it was broken by a very loud voice.

"Hotaru! You nearly leave me at the dorm," Mikan cried.

"I was really planning too," Hotaru said in her usual impassive tone.

"That was mean!" Mikan hollered. They entered the room and Mikan's voice grew louder.

"Shut up," Natsume muttered. Mikan saw him and she unconsciously imitate a boxer's stance, ready to fight.

"Are you stupid?" Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"No I'm not," Mikan replied, "It's just that if I'm with you, I felt my blood boiling."

"Whatever polka dots," Natsume smirked. A question mark appeared in Mikan's head.

_Polka dots? Wait! My underwear is polka dots!_...Mikan pondered and she glowered at Natsume.

"You prince of all the perverts in the whole wide world! How dare you!" Mikan huffed in anger and flushed, "You sneak in my underwear."

"When doing your boxing stance, you raised your feet a little bit high. What's that? A mix of karate and boxing?" Natsume shrugged, "You really are stupid."

"What the heck! I never ask how you find out! Last time I check, I was just accusing you," Mikan hollered.

"There's no one to be accused off. Because you showed them voluntarily," Natsume remarked.

"No I'm not!" Mikan screeched.

_Damn girl...Is she planning to make my ears bleed?_...Natsume mused.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered and looked away from Mikan. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

_This guy's mood swings are unpredictable...maybe...maybe he has_...Mikan thought. She turned around to Hotaru and walked towards her.

"Is something wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"Natsume sure is moody," Mikan remarked and leaned to Hotaru to ask something.

"Do boys experience monthly periods too?" Mikan whispered. Hotaru rolled her eyes and whispered back.

"Don't be stupid."

"But it's the only answer to Natsume's behavior. He has it today."

"For the first and the last time, boys never had it. Never and never will. So don't open such a stupid conversation again or I'll never talk to you."

Then Mikan zipped her mouth.

Meanwhile, a vein popped in Natsume's head.

_I could hear everything they said. So much for whispers_...Natsume pondered.

_**Dorm Days**_

**anime16: -sigh- I'm wondering if I've gone bad writing stories. Well reviews please! Forgive me if you don't like the chapter! T.T  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**anime16: Yo! An update for everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

Chapter 7:

"Good morning, my dear students!" Narumi-sensei danced his way towards the center of the classroom. He wore strange clothes again.

"I have an announcement to make," he shouted. The students groaned.

_Haha. Don't tell me it would be self-study again…that gay_…Natsume thought. His right hand was in the table, supporting his chin.

"We'll be going to a school trip tomorrow," he announced and continued, "It would be in a beach for two days."

"It's so sudden," Mikan gasped, "We haven't prepared yet!"

"Actually it was told to me since last week but I can't seem to find the time to tell you guys," Narumi-sensei said while flipping his blond hair.

"That's because you're always absent," the students hollered.

_Really, is this guy a teacher or what? He's hopeless_…Natsume mused.

_**Dorm Days**_

Narumi-sensei dismissed the class early so they could prepare for the school trip. Mikan and Hotaru went home together as usual. Natsume went ahead of them so he can disguise as Reirin.

"We're home," Mikan shouted.

"Welcome back," Aunt Eri said. Mikan and Hotaru smiled at her and went to their own rooms to change their clothes. After a few minutes they enter the living room. They found Natsume (Reirin) in the couch. He was sleeping soundly. Mikan grinned.

"Reirin-chan is really pretty, ne?" Mikan told Hotaru.

"She's also kind and innocent," Mikan murmured. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

_Like Hyuuga could be kind and innocent_…Hotaru thought.

Natsume stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He eventually sat up.

"Damn! I must have fallen asleep while thinking," Natsume roared in his manly voice. He looked around and saw Mikan blinking her eyes. Hotaru sighed.

_Crap…the stupid girl could find out my secret this instant_…Natsume pondered. He looked at Mikan and saw her eyes glowed in admiration.

"You're great Reirin-chan! You can imitate a man's voice with out much difficulty," Mikan pulled Natsume into a big hug.

_That's because I'm a man…_Natsume sneered in his thoughts.

"You're really great!" Mikan was still hugging him. Natsume blushed a shade of one or two and pushed Mikan away.

"Thank you," Natsume laughed with his high-pitched voice. He felt his heart beat quicken when he was hugged by Mikan.

_Damn…I don't like this feeling_…_So troublesome…_Natsume thought.

Suddenly they heard the front door swung open and Ruka stepped into the living room.

"Yo. Reirin, I've come to visit!" Ruka shouted and jumped to Natsume's side.

_Here's another trouble…_Natsume sighed.

"Oh! It's you Ruka," Aunt Eri smiled, "Will you stay for dinner tonight as well?"

"My pleasure," Ruka grinned back.

_Not my pleasure though_…Natsume thought wryly.

_**Dorm Days**_

The night falls. Ayumi, Kaori, Yuuko and Ryoko were now at home. Ayumi and Yuuko were sitting with Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka in the living room while the other two were with Aunt Eri in the kitchen.

"Dinner, dinner! I can't wait for dinner! Delicious, delicious! The taste is delicious!" Ayumi sang.

"You're such a pig!" Yuuko muttered.

"But eating is my hobby! It's fun to eat!" Ayumi pouted. Everybody laughed except Hotaru who was reading a book and Natsume who was sulking because of Ruka.

"Hey! After dinner how about we play a game?" Ayumi suggested.

"What game?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"It's called the King Game," Ayumi replied, "It's the game my classmates and I play to past time."

"What's that?" Mikan frowned.

"The symbol for the king and numbers are written unto ballots. The person who draws the kings makes commands. For example, #16 will hug #7! It's something like that!" Ayumi explained.

"That's sounds exciting!" Mikan gasped and turned to Hotaru.

"Let's do it with everybody, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and tried to hug Hotaru but she dodged it skillfully.

"I'll pass," Hotaru mumbled.

"Please," Mikan send her famous puppy eyes towards Hotaru. She sighed.

"Alright," Hotaru muttered, "To shut you up."

Mikan cheered. Ruka agreed to join too.

"Reirin-chan! Let's join the game too," Ruka told Natsume.

_Do I have a choice?_...Natsume scoffed in his thoughts.

"I would love too," Natsume said cutely in his girl pretense voice. She smiled brightly at Ruka. He blushed.

"Reirin-chan," Ruka looked intensely at Natsume.

"Ruka-kun," Natsume backed away with a forced smile etched in his face. Ruka hold his hand and neared his face to him.

"You're scaring me, Ruka-kun!" Natsume cried. He faked his tears again. Ruka draw back.

"I'm sorry," Ruka looked down, "I just can't control my feelings."

_Ruka…you're a dead meat!_...Natsume mused angrily.

"Hey! Dinner is ready," Kaori announced.

_**Dorm Days**_

After eating dinner, everybody gathered in the living room. Mikan and Kaori were the last one to arrive since they eat Ryoko's lemon pie and they rushed to the toilet. It was bad as usual.

"I already made the ballots," Ayumi grinned, "Let's start the game!"

Everyone got paper from the box.

"I got the king's symbol!" Aunt Eri smirked. The others grunted.

"#4 will tell #1 his darkest secret," She ordered.

"I got #4," Ruka muttered and heaved a sigh.

"I got #1," Hotaru had that glint in her eyes.

"I smell money," she muttered. Everybody sweat dropped. Ruka went to Hotaru and whispered something to her. She smirked and murmured back. Ruka's face turned pale and nodded.

_Another victim of Hotaru_…Natsume thought.

They draw again from the box.

"I got the king!" Mikan hollered, "I wonder what hotaru's number is?"

"#3," Hotaru replied. Mikan smiled.

"Then #3 will hug the king for 1 minute!" Mikan shouted.

"I'm sorry Mikan but I was the one who got #3," Ruka said.

"But Hotaru said she was #3!" Mikan said and turned to Hotaru, "Hotaru! You're very mean!"

_What a bunch of idiots!_...Natsume pondered.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Ruka went to Mikan and snaked his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer to him. Mikan flushed.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan! Bear it for a minute," Ruka muttered in her ears.

Out of no where, Natsume pulled Mikan out of Ruka's arms and pushed him away. He has that angry look in his face. Then after doing that, it was replaced with shock.

_What the hell did I do?_...Natsume mused.

"Reirin-chan?" Ruka looked confused. Aunt Eri smirked. The others frowned.

"Idiot," Hotaru mumbled.

"I-I," Natsume stammered. He can't find the words to say. Then suddenly, everyone burst into laughter.

"You don't have to do that! You don't have to be jealous," Mikan smiled. Natsume flushed and then he felt he was being pulled to a hug. It was none other than Ruka himself.

"It's just a game. You're still the one I like," Ruka uttered. Natsume raised his eyebrow.

_Looks like they misunderstood again…_Natsume pondered.

The game continued until it was late at night.

"It will be the last round," Aunt Eri announced, "Mikan and Hotaru still need to pack their things for the school trip tomorrow."

Everybody agreed. They draw from the box.

"I got the king!" Ayumi cheered.

"#7 will kiss #5 on the lips," Ayumi ordered.

_Shit…I got #5…I certainly hoped that it was not Ruka or else_…Natsume mused.

"I got #7!" Mikan shouted. Natsume's eyes widened.

"I got #5," Natsume muttered. Mikan grinned and went to Natsume.

"I'm jealous! I wish I was number #7!" Ruka pouted.

_I'll barf if you do_…Natsume looked at Ruka.

"Reirin-chan," Mikan called. Natsume turned to glance at Mikan. She was awfully close.

"It's good we're both girls," Mikan said.

_Sad to say but I'm a boy_…Natsume thought.

Mikan neared her lips on Natsume and kissed him softly. She pulled back. Both of them blushed.

"That ends our game!" Kaori hollered.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume was packing his things inside his room. Ruka went home and the others were already asleep. All of the sudden, he remembered the kiss Mikan gave him and unconsciously touched his lips.

"Remembering the kiss?" Aunt Eri said behind him. Natsume turned around.

"I didn't," Natsume murmured.

"Defensive, aren't we?" Aunt Eri smirked. Natsume shook his head and changed the topic.

"How did you enter my room?" Natsume asked, "I'm sure I locked the door!"

"I used the passage," Aunt Eri answered and pointed the open lid in the floor. Natsume sighed.

"So why are you here?" Natsume looked at her suspiciously.

"I brought a swimsuit Reirin-chan," Aunt Eri grinned and gave her a one-piece swimsuit. Natsume eyebrows twitched.

"I'll kill you," he snorted. Aunt Eri laughed.

"But seriously, you don't want?" Aunt Eri questioned him.

"For heaven's sake, I'm not a girl!" Natsume roared.

_**Dorm Days**_

**anime16: Reviews please! Oh yeah, for those who read my story, "I Feel About You" Would you want a sequel or leave it as it is? ;D thanks for all those reading and reviewing my stories! I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**anime16: Updates! Updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 8:**

Mikan skidded happily to the bus that will take them to the beach. She chirped cheerfully as she put her bag at the space on the top of her chosen seat beside Hotaru.

"I'm sitting with Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. Hotaru looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"You can't sit in here," Hotaru muttered.

"Eh? Why?" Mikan cried.

"Because we are supposed to seat beside our partner idiot," Hotaru replied.

"No way," Mikan turned grim and turned to gaze at Natsume's direction. He gave her a smirk. Mikan burned in anger.

"That bastard knows," Mikan huffed.

"Everyone knows," Hotaru said, "You just didn't listen to what Narumi explained."

"Mikan isn't it great? You can seat beside your boy friend!" Anna squealed. Mikan gave her a wry look.

_**Dorm Days**_

"Just so you know I'm not going to share my food to you," Mikan looked away. Her arms crossed her chest.

"Hog your food all you want," Natsume shrugged.

"I bet you're hungry now," Mikan said.

"Not really," Natsume muttered.

"I hate you," Mikan hollered.

"Like hell you don't," Natsume rolled his eyes, "We can't even spend a minute without you making a fuss out of everything. So do us both a favor and shut up for the whole ride."

"You're telling a woman to shut up when she's trying to have a conversation with you," Mikan shouted.

"It seemed to me that you're boasting about your food not trying to open a conversation," Natsume mumbled.

"I won't talk to you anymore," Mikan pouted.

"Thank you," Natsume said. They remained silent for a while and then suddenly Mikan spoke.

"Just so you know I'm not going to share my food to you," Mikan uttered. A vein popped in Natsume's head.

"I know. I understand. Stop repeating it for every damn minute and shut up!" Natsume roared.

_**Dorm Days**_

Mikan and the others arrived at the beach after a long trip. Mikan breathed in some air and stretched. Natsume was having his mood swings.

"Natsume you looked angry and tired," Koko commented. He is one of his classmates.

_Who wouldn't be tired if you have a partner who was some kind of a robot who would talk non-stop?_...Natsume grunted and decided not to answer Koko.

"Everyone can go to their designated rooms and change to their swimming attire," Narumi announced. The students dispersed and went to their own rooms.

_**Dorm Days**_

_I can't have peace, can I?..._Natsume scowled. The girls squealed as they watched him in his trunks.

"Natsume-kun is burning hot!" he heard one of them wailed. He rolled his eyes.

_At least I'm not wearing a swimsuit_…Natsume furrowed his eyebrow as he remembered his aunt yesterday night.

"It's Mikan! I told you she's cute," he saw the majority of the boys wagged their tails in sight of his partner. He felt his blood boiled. He turned around and saw Mikan wearing a two-piece swimsuit, beside her was Hotaru with her one-piece swimsuit. He momentarily blushed and then shook his head. He looked away.

_Why the heck am I blushing?_...Natsume thought.

"The ice queen is not bad either," the boys commented. Then they shivered. Hotaru had been looking in their direction.

"We complimented her, right?" the boys whispered.

_**Dorm Days**_

The day goes on with them swimming and playing. Night comes and all of them gathered in the dinning room.

"After dinner we will proceed to the courage test," Mr. Narumi announced. The students squealed in excitement except Mikan. She shook in fear.

"Courage test," she said stiffly and turned to Hotaru, "Don't tell me we're entering the cave we saw earlier."

"Exactly," Hotaru muttered. Mikan looked like she was going to faint.

_**Dorm Days**_

After dinner, the students proceeded to the cave. They were nervous except for Hotaru and Natsume. Mikan was sulking in the corner.

"We'll be going in pairs. You're partner is the one you will be with," Mr. Narumi said.

"But I want to be with Hotaru!" Mikan cried.

"Sorry Mikan-chan! But it should be like this," Mr. Narumi flipped his hair and then waltz his way out of the sight.

_**Dorm Days**_

"Follow me Hyuuga!" Mikan shook in fear, "You're not possibly scared, are you?"

_You're the one to talk_…Natsume rolled his eyes.

"You see I'm not scared in this kind of things," Mikan boasted but you could see that she's definitely sweating in fright. Natsume shrugged. Then they heard a howl. Mikan shrieked and hold at Natsume's arms.

"I thought you're not scared," Natsume muttered. Mikan flushed and released hold on Natsume.

"No way, I just hold you because I thought you're probably scared!" Mikan laughed nervously, "Let's go."

Mikan tried to lead the way but she occasionally ran to Natsume to hide.

"I'll curse you to death," a man with a light hone on his face said. Mikan shouted and ran away from him and Natsume.

"You overdid it," he glared at the man. It was Mr. Narumi.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun," Mr. Narumi whimpered.

_Geez…now I have to find the idiot_…Natsume sighed and went to look for her.

_**Dorm Days**_

Mikan ran all her might and turned to every curve in the cave she saw along the way. Now, she's lost. Mikan wandered and was really scared. She reached a dead-end and decided to turn back when she heard a cry. She looked back and saw a woman crying in the corner. She is transparent and pale.

_A-A G-Ghost!_...Mikan thought.

"H-help me," the woman ghost stuttered.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted and then she fainted.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume heard her and smirked. It was the first time she called her by his given name. He was oddly happy. He wondered why. He followed the voice. He saw her lying in the floor.

_The idiot fainted_…Natsume mused.

"H-Help me!" he heard a voice and looked up. He saw a transparent woman and floating in the air. She was crying.

"H-Help me!" she said again.

"You need a psychic not me," He sighed and gave Mikan a piggy ride.

_**Dorm Days**_

_I forgot the way back_…Natsume cursed under his breath. He was walking aimlessly for about an hour.

"Help me," he heard a voice again.

"I told you! I'm not the suitable person to ask for help," Natsume scowled and looked ahead. Now it was a male.

"Great a while ago a female and then now a male," Natsume scoffed and added, "What's this? Some kind of a ghost party? So who's the host?"

"You saw a female," the ghost went to him and her felt his hair rose. He felt cold.

"Yes," Natsume replied.

"Can you lead me to her?" the male ghost begged, "Dig my bones and bury it next to hers."

"How should I know the location of her bones?" Natsume mumbled.

"The spot where you saw her," the male ghost answered.

"Do you know a way out of this cave?" Natsume asked. The male ghost nodded.

"Good, I'll help you. In exchange, give me directions on how to go out of this cave."

_**Dorm Days**_

_I want to get reminded on how I was persuade by a ghost to help him_…Natsume thought

He dug up in the soil in search for the bones. He looked at Mikan's side.

_She's scared enough…I have to bring her out of this cave_…he pondered and continued his work.

_**Dorm Days**_

After searching the bones, Natsume buried it at the same place the female ghost's bones were. Then the female and male ghosts met.

"I finally found you!" the male ghost shouted. The female ghost cried and hugged him. Natsume felt sick.

Mikan stirred and opened her eyes. She saw the ghosts and nearly fainted again.

"Don't faint or I'll leave you here," Natsume said, "You're heavy, you know!"

"No I'm not," Mikan hollered. Then she felt the atmosphere changed and the ghosts kissed each other. Mikan an Natsume flushed. The ghosts are touching each other and kissing.

"Is this a new trend of kissing?" Mikan asked innocently. Natsume covered her eyes.

_I can't let this ghosts sully her innocent and pure mind_…Natsume mused.

"Why are you covering y eyes?" Mikan questioned him.

"Shut up for once or I'll definitely leave you here," Natsume said. Mikan stopped talking.

"Oi you two," Natsume called to them. They stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Continue that in heaven and hurry up and rest in peace," Natsume told them.

"B-But," they were cut by Natsume glaring at them.

"Yes," they agreed.

"Before you go, you're promise," Natsume referred to the male ghost. He nodded and gave him directions.

"Thank you Mr. Psychic," the two ghosts smiled at him.

_I've upgrade from an ordinary human to a full pledged psychic…how great is that_…Natsume mused.

_**Dorm Days**_

_**Dorm Days**_

**anime16: Please kindly leave a review! Thanks for reading :D!**


	9. Chapter 9

**anime16: Sorry for the late update!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 9:**

"So, did all of you enjoy our activity in the cave last night?" Narumi-sensei appeared before his students with bruises and cuts all over his face in the dining hall. Everybody groaned.

"Sensei, that scared the hell out of me!" Koko complained, "I thought I would die young."

"Me too sensei," Anna raised her hand. Narumi-sensei smiled. His efforts had not gone to waste after all.

"It's a pain to participate in that kind of activity," Hotaru smirked, "But I enjoy beating the ghost though."

Narumi-sensei gulped and unconsciously touched the wounds in his face.

_Hotaru-chan is dangerous_…Narumi-sensei keep that in mind.

"If looks could kill, the ghost might die for the second time around," Natsume scowled towards his teacher. Narumi-sensei shivered.

"I hate it, sensei. There are real ghosts there and they sort of make out in front of me and Natsume," Mikan wailed while remembering the events that happened last night. Everybody gasped. Questions flared towards Mikan and Natsume. Then, Narumi-sensei butted in.

"Well, to lighten up the mood. I've set another activity for everyone," Narumi-sensei shouted with glee.

"Well make damn sure that it's not another courage test. It's not another courage test, damn it!" Natsume uttered dangerously.

"He said it twice," Koko stated anxiously, "Just now, he said it twice Narumi-sensei."

"I know. It's just treasure hunting," Narumi-sensei said nervously.

"Treasure hunting? I love it!" Mikan hollered in high spirits.

"Treasure hunting with your partner," Narumi-sensei said. Mikan made a huge "X" using her arms.

"I hate treasure hunting the most!" Mikan abruptly said and pouted.

"But Mikan, there's going to be a lot of treasure there!" Narumi-sensei pointed out.

"Did someone say a lot of treasure?" Hotaru asked, "A lot of treasure means a lot of money isn't it? Then I'm going."

Hotaru had dollar signs in her eyes.

"If Hotaru is coming, then I'll go too," Mikan fidgeted her fingers. Then they started thinking about what they will do to the treasure once they found it.

_A lot of treasure = a lot of money = an easy life = Queen of the World…The sure path to take if you wanted to be a Queen…_Hotaru thought evilly and snickered.

"Scary and cold," the guys shivered.

_I can buy a lot of book recipes…_Anna pondered.

_A mind-reading device…Natsume repellent…_Koko hummed a song. He looked over Natsume and sweat dropped. He was glaring towards his direction.

_Can he read minds? Is he an alien or something?_...Koko looked away instantly and bit his lower lip nervously. Actually, Natsume is glaring at Narumi-sensei who was standing behind Koko.

_Many treasures..I wonder how many Howalons I can buy with that_…Mikan started counting in her fingers.

_Oh well…I think I'm going do this activity…then I'll proceed to torture and kill Narumi slowly…Hmn a lot of treasure…Maybe I'll stick to magazines featuring the hottest girls_…Natsume smirked.

"Class, I'll meet you all outside. Change into your swimsuits, alright?" Narumi-sensei chuckled and waltzed his way out.

_**Dorm Days**_

"We will start in 5 minutes. My dear students gathered!" Narumi-sensei shouted.

"Where the heck is that idiot?" Natsume muttered while tapping his foot in the sand. He closed his eyes in irritation.

"Natsume, I'm sorry for taking so long!" Mikan panted. Natsume opened his eyes and was stunned. Mikan was very cute in her swimsuit again. He flushed.

"Natsume? Hello?" Mikan waved her hands on Natsume's face. He broke out from his reverie.

"Stop wiggling your hands in my face, idiot!" Natsume shouted.

"But you are in a daze," Mikan said, "And you're face is red."

Mikan hold his cheeks and pulled his head into her level. She touched Natsume's forehead with her own.

"You don't seem to have fever," Mikan stated. Natsume flushed even more and pushed Mikan away from him.

"Of course I don't have stupid. There's a thing called thermometer to checked people's body temperature. If you don't know how to use it, I'll teach you. So don't go ahead using your damn forehead to check it," Natsume hollered.

"I'm just worried about you!" Mikan pouted.

"Alright, my dear students listen up," Narumi-sensei said, "I'm going to explain the mechanics of this activity."

"I will give each pair a bag. The things you need are in there, for example a map. You will go to three different stations to get a clue on the location of the treasure. Of course there would be obstacles along the way so it would be difficult. Well do your best and I hope it would deepen the bond between you and your partner," Narumi-sensei explained. He distributed the bags to his students.

"We'll be starting at the count of three. One, two," Narumi-sensei started counting.

"Let's do our best Natsume," Mikan smiled.

"Tch. What a pain," Natsume sighed, "But I guess I'll participate."

_Money…_

_Book recipes…_

_Mind reading device…_

_Howalons…_

_Magazines…_

"…three!"

With this on mind, the treasure hunting began.

_**Dorm Days**_

**anime16: I'm thinking of making a sequel of "I Feel About You." Is it a good idea or not? What do you think? Please do leave a review and a comment for this.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**anime16: Took so long to update. Please forgive me. I'll make this one long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 10:**

Natsume and Mikan were probing the deeper side of the forest. They maintain a meter distance from each other. Soon, the scenery around them changed. The forest suddenly turned darker and the trees became spookier as they continue.

"Natsume," Mikan ran beside him.

"What?" Natsume muttered.

"I think we're lost," Mikan said with teary eyes.

_This damn girl_...Natsume's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You told me you know the way!" Natsume clenched his fist as he tried to suppress his anger.

"I saw Narumi-sensei entered the forest yesterday so I thought maybe there's a shortcut around here," Mikan stated

_You thought?_...Natsume's aura was burning.

"Please spare me!" she wailed. He sighed.

"Bring out the damn map," He muttered.

"Yes," she said and got it out from the bag. There's a stamp card with the map as well.

"Let me see that," Natsume extended his right arm. Mikan gave it to him.

"Like Narumi said, we had to go to three different stations," Natsume said and turned to look at Mikan, "So according to the map, which path should we take to get out?"

"This way," Mikan said with a serious look in her eyes.

A few minutes had passed and they were still in the forest. They can't even see a single person around.

"Natsume I think we're more lost now," Mikan fidgeted her fingers.

"You idiot!" Natsume hollered. A vein popped in Mikan's head and she threw the map on Natsume's face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Natsume said.

"You always put the blame on me. Is it my fault that I can't read a map?" Mikan huffed, "You're always ordering me around. Why don't you do it then?"

Natsume smirked and picked up the map, "You should say in the first place that you don't know how to read the map, idiot."

Mikan gritted her teeth. Natsume looked at the map and said, "Come on, this way."

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume and Mikan were finally out of the forest. Not far from them, they could see a table with a big number 1 stuck to it.

"That probably is the first station," He sighed. They reached the table in no time and Misaki-sensei was on it.

"Misaki-sensei!" Mikan smiled at him but his stoic face never wavers.

"Before you can get the stamp in this station, you need to draw a paper in this box. Whatever stated on that paper, both of you will do it until the end of the treasure hunting game," Misaki-sensei explained.

_That sure is the longest speech I heard from him_...Natsume thought.

"Hey polka," Natsume said, "You should be the one to draw from the box. I hate doing these things."

Mikan nodded and got one paper from the box. She opened it and was frozen on the spot. She can't move her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume said, "Let me see."

He walked towards Mikan and snatched the paper from her. When he read the words, he was also shocked. A cold wind went between them. Mikan was the first one to recover.

"How d you expect me to hold hands with a pervert Misaki-sensei!" Mikan grabbed his collar and shook him.

"We can't do anything about it. If you want, both of you can quit anytime!" Misaki-sensei said impassively.

"No way we're going to quit," Mikan and Natsume uttered at the same time.

"Stamp this card and we're going now," Natsume ordered. Misaki-sensei gave a direct look at their hands. Natsume raked his hair frustratingly and held Mikan's hand.

"Satisfied?" he asked Misaki-sensei. He nodded and put a stamp on their card.

"Remember to keep it until the end of the game," Misaki-sensei said, "And just continue taking this route and you'll arrive at the next station."

"Whatever," Natsume gave his famous dismissive wave.

_**With the other pairs in the first station...**_

**Hotaru-Hayate Pair**

"Make an effort you know! Get off that robot of yours and walk, Cool Blue Sky!" Hayate said. He was already panting because he was forced to run alongside his emotionless partner's robot.

"Just shut up and run," Hotaru smirked, "You know what will happen to your life if we lost this game, aren't you?"

_Why am I in this situation?_...Hayate gulped. They finally arrived at the first station.

Misaki-sensei explained all the details. Hayate was the one who picked up for them. His eyes widened like saucers.

"Carry bridal style?!" Hayate shouted and cast a glance at Hotaru.

_This wouldn't work at all_...He wailed in his thoughts.

"It's pretty easy," Hotaru muttered.

"You called it ea--" Hayate's words were cut down when he saw Hotaru. She was wearing a robot suit.

"How can you expect me to carry if you're wearing that? You think it's easy!" Hayate hollered. Hoteru glared at him and he shut up.

"I'll be the one to carry you," she muttered. Hayate looked at Misaki-sensei and asked, "Is that even possible?"

He nodded, "There's no such thing in the paper that the carrying was restricted to males only."

_I'm going to die_...Hayate cried.

**Sumire-Koko Pair**

"I want to be with Natsume-kun!" Sumire wailed.

"I'm sorry I'm not Natsume," Koko said. Sumire stopped wailing and looked at Koko.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Pfft," Koko smiled, "Why should I?"

"Hmmp nothing! We are now at the first station!" Sumire said. They listened to Misaki-sensei and Koko was the one who draw paper from the looked over and froze.

"Walking cheeks to cheeks together!" Sumire screeched and banged her head on the table.

"Natsume-kun will never forgive me if I do that to another man beside him!" Sumire said.

**Iinchou-Anna Pair**

They really hadn't talk much along the way and when they arrived at the first station.

"You should draw the lots Iinchou," Anna said shyly.

"No, you go insted!" Iinchou uttered.

_**Dorm Days**_

Mikan and Natsume were walking to the second station when a long haired, brusque man suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Before you proceed to the next station you need to defeat me first," He glared at them menacingly.

"What are you doing Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked.

_They found out_...Narumi-sensei thought.

"W-what are you saying?" he stuttered.

"We just need to defeat you, right?" Natsume uttered and punched Narumi's face.

_**With the other pairs and Narumi-sensei...**_

**Hotaru-Hayate Pair**

"What should we do, Cool Blue Sky?" Hayate asked and looked at Hotaru. She was already aiming the Baka cannon to the man.

"Baka Version 13.0," she murmured and shot their enemy.

"Scary," Hayate yelped.

**Sumire-Koko Pair**

"He's going to rape you and Natsume will think that you left him for that guy," Koko shouted to Sumire. Her eyes changed and punched Narumi-sensei several times.

"No! I only belong to Natsume-kun!" Sumire screamed.

**Iinchou-Anna Pair**

"Taste my strawberry tart!" Anna yelled and threw the tart into Narumi-sensei's mouth. Narumi-sensei cried and ran away.

"You did it Anna-chan!" Iinchou said.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume and Mikan continued walking to the next station. They were still holding hands because of the treasure game.

"Are you sure Narumi-sensei would be alright?" Mikan asked.

"Stop worrying about that homo and concentrate in the game," Natsume answered. Mikan kept quiet. Then they finally arrived in their destination. This time, Serina-sensei was their guide. There was a chair beside her and a lie detection machine.

"The challenge in the second station was to answer all my five questions without lying. The lie detection machine will go red if you lie," Serina-sensei explained.

"Polka you should go," Natsume muttered. He pushed Mikan to the chair.

"Both of you will go through this," Serina-sensei smirked. Natsume froze.

_This teacher_...Natsume scoffed.

"Let the interrogation begin!" Serina-sensei pushed a button in the lie detector machine.

"I'm Shinji...your every day lie detector machine!" it came from the machine.

_The machine talked_...Natsume was stunned.

"If you want to purchase me just go straight to Hotaru Imai," the machine blabbered. Natsume shivered.

"Stop with the advertisements!" Natsume screamed.

"Ok. Let's begin," the machine said.

Question#1: What's your favourite food?

Mikan's answer: Howalons.

"Correct!"

Question#2: What's your hobby?

Mikan's answer: Eating Howalons.

"Correct!"

Question#3: What are you going to do with the treasure once you won?

Mikan's answer: Buying Howalons.

"Correct!"

Question#4: What's your favourite colour?

Mikan's answer: The Color of the Howalons.

"Correct!"

_I can't believe this girl. All her answer has "Howalons" in it. Is she dumb?_...Natsume thought.

Question#5: Who is your crush?

Mikan's answer: Howalons.

The machine turned red all of the sudden. "Mikan-chan, you're answer is wrong!" Serina-sensei said. Natsume's ears went really big when he heard that. Mikan looked down and she was near crying.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to remember painful things so I lied. Actually my crush's name is Ryo Choutaro," Mikan smiled sadly. Natsume suddenly feel like he was stabbed in the heart.

_Who the hell is that guy? Wait, why do I care? Pfft_...Natsume pondered seriously.

"Correct!"

Mikan got off from the seat and smiled at Natsume, "It's your turn Hyuuga!"

_The hell...she reverted back in calling me Hyuuga again_...Natsume scowled. He sat down in the chair.

"Ok. Let get started interrogating the total jerk and bastard Hyuuga," the machine said. A vein popped in Natsume's head.

"Imai!" Natsume shouted. The machine electrified Natsume a bit.

_Imai...I'm going to kill you_...Natsume thought.

Question#1: What's your favourite food?

Natsume's answer: Curry.

"Correct!"

Question#2: What's your hobby?

Natsume's answer: Reading manga.

"Correct!"

Question#3: What are you going to do with the treasure once you won?

Natsume's answer: Buying magazines.

"Correct!"

Question#4: What's your favourite colour?

Natsume's answer: red.

"Correct!"

Question#5: Who is your crush?

Natsume's answer: ...

The machine repeated its question which Natsume stubbornly didn't answer.

"Enough! I had enough," Natsume get off from the seat and glared at Serina-sensei, "Stamp this, please."

"A-alright," Serina-sensei stammered.

_**With the other pairs in the second station...**_

**Hotaru-Hayate Pair**

Question#1: What's your favourite food?

Hotaru's answer: Crab.

"Correct!"

Question#2: What's your hobby?

Hotaru's answer: blackmailing people and inventing.

"Correct!"

Question#3: What are you going to do with the treasure once you won?

Hotaru's answer: I'll aim to be queen.

"Correct!"

Question#4: What's your favourite colour?

Hotaru's answer: violet—symbol for royalty

"Correct!"

Question#5: Who is your crush?

Hotaru's answer: myself.

"Correct!"

Question#1: What's your favourite food?

Hayate's answer: Beef stew.

"Correct!"

Question#2: What's your hobby?

Hayate's answer: none.

"Correct!"

Question#3: What are you going to do with the treasure once you won?

Hayate's answer: buying games.

"Correct!"

Question#4: What's your favourite colour?

Hayate's answer: purple.

"Correct!"

Question#5: Who is your crush?

Hayate's answer: Cool Blue Sky.

"Correct!"

**Sumire-Koko Pair**

Question#1: What's your favourite food?

Sumire's answer: the same as Natsume-kun! Kyaa!

"Correct!"

Question#2: What's your hobby?

Sumire's answer: Staring at Natsume-kun!

"Correct!"

Question#3: What are you going to do with the treasure once you won?

Sumire's answer: Going on a date with Natsume-kun.

"Correct!"

Question#4: What's your favourite colour?

Sumire's answer: red. Natsume-kun's eyes are colour red.

"Correct!"

Question#5: Who is your crush?

Sumire's answer: Nastume-kun!

"Correct!"

Question#1: What's your favourite food?

Koko's answer: Anything.

"Correct!"

Question#2: What's your hobby?

Koko's answer: playing pranks.

"Correct!"

Question#3: What are you going to do with the treasure once you won?

Koko's answer: mind reading device. Natsume repellent.

"Correct!"

Question#4: What's your favourite colour?

Koko's answer: anything.

"Correct!"

Question#5: Who is your crush?

Koko's answer: no one.

"Correct!"

**Iinchou-Anna Pair**

They are too shy to shout their answers so they just barely whisper it.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume, Mikan and the others were now on their way to the last station. What awaits them there? And who will be the winner of the treasure hunting game?

_**Dorm Days**_

_**To be continued...**_

**anime16: reviews please. I'll appreciate it. ^^ thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 11:**

Natsume Hyuuga was _not _in the mood. First of all, the tasks given to them in the treasure hunting game were all outrageous, to the point that he want to seek Narumi-sensei and give him a piece of mind. He could beat the poor man into pulp and not just that, he would make sure that he would live the rest of his life in hell. With this, Natsume smirked. At least he had something he could look forward to after the treasure game.

Then Natsume casted a sideway glance to his partner. Mikan had a melancholy looked on her face that he had never seen before. He unknowingly squeezed her hand which he was currently holding because of the game. Surprised, she looked at him in daze. His eyes widened and his brain suddenly worked a thousand excuses he could give her.

"What is it Hyuuga?" she asked.

"It's so _unlike _you to have that face," Natsume said, looking up and staring at the clouds so she could not see his worried face.

"Eh? I have another person's face? How could that happen?" Mikan looked confused. Her free hand shot up into her face and felt it.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered.

"I'm not an idiot! I just don't know what you're talking about," Mikan pouted. Natsume smirked.

"That proves that you're an idiot," Natsume stated. Mikan looked away. She was mad because she couldn't understand what Natsume is saying.

_**Dorm Days**_

They had finally arrived at the last station. Narumi-sensei was there, looking all worn out. He had bruises all over his body and his lovely face. He sighed.

"This is the last station," Narumi-sensei said.

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?" Mikan tugged Narumi-sensei's sleeve.

"What is it Mikan-chan?" He smiled warmly to her, putting his right hand on her head. Natsume sent his infamous glare to Narumi-sensei, who shivered because of it. Narumi-sensei glanced at Natsume and had the horror of his life when he saw his menacing stare. It seemed to say, get-your-hands-off-her-or-else. So Narumi-sensei quickly pulled back his hand on Mikan's head.

"Do I have another person's face?" Mikan asked innocently. Natsume tried to hold back his laughter. Narumi-sensei had a dopey face plastered on and said, "Pardon?"

"Because Natsume said that it's so unlike me to have this face," Mikan pouted.

"Well Mikan, he probably meant something else. It's not possible to have another face unless you had a plastic surgery," Narumi-sensei replied. Mikan glared at Natsume, which he just shrugged.

"Alright, let's head back to the game," Narumi-sensei said. He took out two boxes.

"Draw a paper here," Narumi-sensei gestured to Mikan. She nodded and got a paper from the box. Narumi-sensei took it and he said, "Groom and bride."

"Huh?" Natsume frowned.

"The two of you will cosplay this," Narumi-sensei grinned. Both Natsume and Mikan's world stopped. They remained motionless for a minute or two as the information sunk in. Natsume was the first one to recover.

"You gotta be kidding me," Natsume hollered and grabbed Narumi-sensei's collar. Narumi-sensei gulped.

"I'm not kidding," he uttered. Natsume turned to Mikan and hit her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mikan rubbed her sore head.

"You're an unlucky idiot. First the holding hands and now this 'groom and bride' thing?" Natsume hollered.

"That's not all," Narumi-sensei said and continued, "You also have to draw from this box and execute what is written on it while cosplaying."

Natsume grunted, "I'll do it since my partner is an unlucky idiot."

He got a paper from the box, unfolded it and read it. His face turned grim. He crampled the paper, throw it on the ground and stepped on it many times.

"What the hell is wrong with this paper?" Natsume shouted, "I'm not doing this crap."

Narumi-sensei picked it up and read it. His face turned red. Curious, Mikan peered on the words written on the paper. She turned to Natsume with a sour face.

"Look who's the unlucky idiot," she muttered.

"Shut up polka," Natsume scoffed.

"So you're going to kiss while in a groom and bride cosplay!" Narumi-sensei shouted with glee, "It's just so romantic."

"Shut up," Natsume glared at him. He quickly zipped his mouth.

"We just need to do it right?" Natsume asked Narumi. He nodded.

"Then I'll take pictures," Narumi-sensei muttered.

"Alright, just take pictures," Natsume said and then it hit him hard, "What? Taking pictures? Do you really want me to kill you, you freaking homo?"

But Natsume and Mikan did it anyway. "It's not written which part of the body, right? So I could kiss her anywhere," Natsume said. They were still holding hands, Natsume hold her cheek and leaned closer. Mikan closed her eyes. Natsume was getting closer and closer and closer. Narumi-sensei had to gulp so he could ease his own tension. And Natsume kissed—kissed---kissed her cheek lovingly. Eh? Just cheek? The great Natsume only kissed a girl on cheek? Impossible!

Mikan opened her eyes and was shocked. Natsume pulled away.

"So did you take the picture?" Natsume asked.

"Can you do that again?" Narumi-sensei said. Apparently, he forgot to take the picture because of all the suspense. Natsume gave him a glare.

"Actually, it's already alright. No need to do it again," He smiled nervously and stamped their card.

"Congratulations on completing the treasure hunting game," Narumi-sensei hollered.

_**With the other pairs in the last station...**_

**Hotaru-Hayate Pair**

Doctor-Nurse, Seducing

"E-Eh? Cool Blue Sky need to seduce me?" Hayate shouted. Hikaru smirked.

"Oh come on baby," Hotaru said sweetly. Hayate blinked and went towards Hotaru.

_It's too good to be true_...Hayate thought. When he was a meter distance from her, she grabbed him and pointed her gun under his chin.

"Be mine or die?" she asked. Hayate cried.

_I don't like to be seduced by her ever again_...He thought.

**Sumire-Koko Pair**

Prince-Princess, Hugging from the back

"No, no, no, no! We can't be doing this! Natsume-kun will be mad," Sumire shouted. Koko sighed. He seized her arms, twirled her around and then hugged her from behind. Sumire momentarily blushed then she shook her head.

_No I like Natsume-kun_...she thought. But her heart was thumping really fast for Koko.

**Iinchou-Anna Pair**

Priest-Nun, standing side by side

"We're lucky! We just need to do this," Iinchou said. Anna smiled.

_**Dorm Days**_

Narumi-sensei coughed. "The winner of today's game was," He said, "...was everyone!"

Everybody groaned. What about the treasure?

"Don't worry my dear students! I divided the treasure evenly among you," He stated, giving out envelopes to the participants. They ripped it out and found pictures of Narumi-sensei inside.

"It's a wonderful treasure, isn't it?" He uttered proudly. Hotaku took out her baka gun and shot Narumi-sensei.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume approached Hotaru. "Give me all information you have about Ryo Chotaro," He said. She looked at him and asked, "How did you know him?"

"Mikan mentioned his name," He answered.

"Well Hyuuga, my price is high," Hotaru said. Natsume nodded, "Just give me the damn information already."

"He used to be our classmate. Mikan liked him and he liked her back but they didn't go out. It's all because he would be staying in America, for good. He didn't want to hurt Mikan and he didn't want her to wait for him. So, in short he's a really nice guy. Compare to someone I know," Hotaru smirked. Natsume scoffed, "Who cares if he's nice?"

Natsume turned around to leave. Hotaru reminded him of his payment and he just nodded.

_**Dorm Days**_

Finally, the class trip was over. Mikan and Hotaru already went home. Mikan greeted Aunt Eri and the rest then proceeded to her room.

"What's wrong with Mikan?" Aunt Eri asked.

"Yeah, she seemed depressed!" Ayumi commented.

"Apparently Choutaro was mentioned on the class trip," Hotaru said.

"Poor Mikan," Kaori said.

"Well, it would probably take a while for her to go back to her usual cheerful self," Aunt Eri stated.

_**Dorm Days**_

Mikan was in the classroom. She was seated in her chair and was staring out in space. Natsume went in and saw Mikan. He saw the sadness in her face again. He went towards her and smirked.

"Polka dots," He said. He got no response.

"Stupid girl," He muttered but Mikan didn't even look at him. A vein popped in his head and then he shouted, "Lazy ass, little girl, idiot, unlucky!"

He huffed. He probably said all the nicknames he had called her but Mikan was still in daze. An idea crossed his mind. He went down and lifted her skirt, not enough to see her undies. He just wanted her to think that he's really doing it.

"So that's why you aren't responding to polka dots. That's because you're wearing cherries," he said. Mikan snapped away from her trance and looked down at Natsume. Her body went rigid when she saw what he'd done. She jumped away from him as far as possible.

"You prince of all perverts! What in the bloody hell did you just do?" She shouted and added, "And it's not cherries, I wear strawberries this time! Are you stupid?"

Natsume chuckled, "Glad to have you back. And thanks for the info, strawberries."

Mikan's eyes widened and she screamed.

_**Dorm Days**_

_**To be continued...**_

**anime16: drop some reviews if you have time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 12:**

Natsume tried his best to stifle his laughter, turning red in the process. Mikan looked away from him, fuming and pouting at the same time. "Who would tell others the print on their underwear?" Natsume said, chuckling. "Shut up for once Hyuuga," Mikan uttered. She turned to look at him, pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out.

"So childish," Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear that from the one who always tease me about my underwear!" Mikan shouted. "Just get lost, you childish pervert."

Natsume got up from his chair and went to Mikan. He stood behind her and put his hand on her head. "I won't get lost, idiot. You always need to be taken care of."

Mikan's eyes widened as she heard what Natsume said. She flushed a little, "I'm not a kid, Hyuuga. You don't need to take care of me."

"I doubt that. Your figure says otherwise," Natsume muttered, looking at her breast. She blushed, quickly standing up. She faced Natsume, burning aura was enveloping her. Then she showered him with multiple punches and pinches.

"Ouch! Stop it, idiot!" Natsume said.

"You bloody pervert! Don't stare at it! Just you wait when I grow up, it will become big by then!" Mikan hollered, blushing as she said those words. Natsume managed to catch her right arm and pulled her face near him.

"W-What are you doing?" Mikan stuttered. Their faces were only inches apart.

"That hurt, stupid girl. I was thinking of getting compensation," Natsume smirked. Mikan gulped, "It's your fault in the first place."

Natsume grinned evilly, "I don't care who started what. I'm getting compensation for all the punches and pinches I received."

"Shut up pervert and let me go," Mikan snorted, wriggling out of his grasp. Natsume pulled Mikan closer and hugged her from behind, and whispered, "Not so fast, idiot. I won't let you go."

Mikan was getting uncomfortable, but slightly happy. Perhaps she's been longing for this.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Natsume asked.

"W-What? D-d-d-d-d-date?" Mikan stammered, turning ten shades of red.

"Just kidding," Natsume let her go and went back to his seat. He turned to Mikan and grinned, "Did I get you?"

Mikan returned to her seat as well, still blushing. Natsume poked her forehead, "Don't blush to something like that. I was just kidding."

_What did I just do? I'm so stupid_...Natsume thought.

_**Dorm Days**_

Hotaru noticed immediately that Mikan had already returned to her cheerful self. After class, they were walking home together. Mikan babbled about her day. And Hotaru was getting sick of "Hyuuga this" and "Hyuuga that" and he just rolled her eyes.

"...then he said he was just kidding. What an idiot!" Mikan shouted. Hotaru sighed.

_She sounded like a lovesick moron to me_...Hotaru pondered, looking at Mikan with her sick eyes.

_**Dorm Days**_

When they arrived at the dorm, Natsume disguised as Reirin was already at the living room with the others. Ayumi was eating a lollipop, chatting merrily with Yuuko. Ryoko and Kaori were talking with each other too. Natsume was in the corner, reading a book.

Mikan and Hotaru went upstairs to change their uniforms. Then they went downstairs to join the others. Aunt Eri suddenly popped in front of them.

"Hi guys! Guess what?" She shouted. All of them turned to look at her.

"We'll go on the hot springs this weekend," Aunt Eri said. Everybody cheered.

"I'll pass," Natsume uttered in his high pitched voice.

_Hell they'll know my identity if I come with them_...Natsume thought.

"No can do, Reirin. You'll come, right? Right?" Aunt Eri gave him the look. The _**Don't-you-dare-disobey-me-or-else**_**, **Natsume gulped and nodded.

"I'll come," Natsume muttered.

"Great! I invite Ruka-kun too," Aunt Eri smirked.

_Aunt Eri...you're plain devil...you really have this planned out_...Natsume pondered, scoffing at Aunt Eri.

"Don't worry Reirin-chan! It would be great!" Mikan smiled.

"Yes, we'll wear kimonos!" Ryoko said dreamingly.

"We'll sleep together! Cuddle together and say secrets to each other!" Mikan giggled.

_Can't really sleep with you all...I really can't concentrate with that..._Natsume sighed.

"We'll go to the hot springs together!" Ayoko cheered.

_That's never happening...But it could be great_...Natsume thought and grinned wickedly.

"We'll scrub each other's backs!" Kaori smiled. Natsume turned red, erotic thoughts came to his mind.

_Scrub a girl's back?...Great..._Natsume smiled.

"We can touch each other breasts and compared them," Yuuko sighed impassively.

_That's too much!_...Natsume got a nose bleed.

"Eh? Reirin-chan, your nose!" Mikan shouted. Natsume quickly wiped it away.

"Must be the heat!" Natsume laughed. Aunt Eri smirked.

"Well then! Let's prepared for it, shall we?" Aunt Eri shouted.

"Alright!" Everybody cheered, except for Natsume and Hotaru.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: reviews please. Thanks for everyone who supported me.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 13:**

_Can somebody tell me why the hell I am in this situation?_...Natsume thought, his eyebrows twitching and he had a forced smile plastered in his lips. Aunt Eri and the girls brought their bags on the rental car. They were leaving the dorm for the weekend to go to the hot springs which Aunt Eri found a month ago. And worst of all Ruka was with them, his apparent suitor when he was disguised as Reirin. Ruka insistently grabbed his luggage and said that he will carry it for him, to show his undying love and concern for his well-being, fearing he might collapse from exhaustion if he was carrying a single bag. And Natsume was _never_ happy with it.

"Reirin-chan! We have to go now," Ruka slipped his arms to Natsume's waist and pulled him closer. Natsume's face turned black.

_Endure...Don't mind...Don't mind_...Natsume chanted in his thoughts as he sat on the rental car. Ruka was on the left side and Mikan, he didn't know how, but was on his right side.

_Great...Just great_...Natsume pondered sarcastically. And when everybody was on the car, with Aunt Eri on the driver seat, they sped off to the hot springs.

_**Dorm Days**_

"So where is this hot springs?" Yuuko asked, staring at the scenery outside the window of the rental car, clearly bored already.

"Oh, just somewhere," Aunt Eri smirked.

"That "just somewhere" gives me the creeps," Natsume commented in his high pitched voice, grimacing at Aunt Eri.

"Don't worry Reirin-chan! I'm here to protect you so don't be afraid!" Ruka grinned as he flung his arms around Natsume, leaning so close to him.

"Yeah, just listen to your boy friend, Reirin-chan!" Aunt Eri said smugly, trying her best not to laugh at Natsume's chagrin face.

"Shut up! We all know that he's not my boy friend!" Natsume hollered in his pretence voice.

"Not _yet_ Reirin-chan, right?" Aunt Eri smiled deviously. Natsume glared at her.

_**Dorm Days**_

They travelled for about three hours straight and Natsume couldn't even get a sleep or even a catnap. It's all because of the two people sitting beside him. They were sleeping soundly and they found Natsume's shoulder too comfortable to doze off with. Natsume sighed with displeasure. Then the car came to a halt.

"We're here guys!" Aunt Eri announced. One by one, the girls opened their eyes. They yawned and stretched, exiting the rental car. They got their bags and proceeded to the entrance. The house was a little run-down, making the girls scared a little. They knock on the door.

"Excuse me! I'm the one who reserved rooms for this weekend," Aunt Eri shouted. The door slid open, revealing a girl with curly hair. And her hair covered much of her face. The girls, including Ruka, shouted and ran behind Aunt Eri. Hotaru and Natsume just stared at the girl with the most boring expression on.

"Eri-san! S-Sadako!" Mikan hollered.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. My name is Nobara, one of the caretakers of the place," the girl spoke timidly. The girls relaxed. Nobara ushered them to get in.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Nobara said.

"Oh, the guest came," A cold voice uttered behind them. The girls screamed and ran at the corner of the house. The voice belonged to a masked man, wearing black lipstick and had multiple earrings.

"I'm sorry to scare you guys. I'm Persona, Nobara's brother!" he smirked dangerously.

_What the hell is with this place?_...Everyone thought.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: a short chapter for you guys. Don't worry. I'll try to make it long for the next chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 14:**

The place was creepy and even the people living there were scary as hell. How could they possibly live there for the weekend, if every second they could die from heart attack just by seeing the haggard and dangerous faces of the two caretakers of the house? Natsume inwardly sighed, preventing himself from shouting in frustration. He looked at the brunette girl beside him, clutching his arm like he would disappear from the moment she would let go of it. He knew she was trembling with fear and not only her, the rest of them were shaken after the entrance of the masked man. And he can't possibly beat the crap out of the man if he's disguised as Reirin.

"I'll lead you to your rooms now," Nobara said. Her hair was still covering her face and she had dark auras surrounding her. She must have been lonely and sad in the big, empty house with only his brother to comfort her in times of distress. He seriously pitied the girl.

They reached their rooms in no time. Nobara slid open the door and let them in. The room was large with all the things they needed to.

"In case you needed me, feel free to call me," Nobara muttered. Mikan turned to look at her and apologized, "I'm sorry for being scared to you."

"It's alright," Nobara replied. "I'm used to it."

Mikan's eyes softened. She flung her arms around Nobara and gently gave her a big hug. "Please tell your brother that I'm sorry too."

Nobara nodded, embarrassed in the position she have with Mikan.

"Thank you, Nobara-chan!" Mikan smiled and released her from the hug. "And would you like to be my friend?"

"I can be your friend?" Nobara asked. She was shocked with Mikan's words.

"Of course," Mikan grinned and pointed at her dorm mates. "They could be your friends too."

Nobara looked at each and every one of the girls. They were looking at her with a smile etched on their faces.

"Thank you," Nobara stated and exited the room.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume, Mikan and the rest of the girls were now in their yukata. Ayumi went towards Natsume and grinned widely.

"Come on, Reirin-chan! Let's hit the hot springs!" Ayumi clung to Natsume's arms and tugged her.

"No, I'm not coming!" Natsume shouted in her pretence voice.

"Why?" Kaori asked him. "Bathing in the hot springs was relaxing."

"Hot springs were not really my thing," Natsume replied, backing away from the girls.

"It's alright Reirin-chan! If you go with us then I'll scrub your back," Mikan smiled at him. Natsume blushed and blood came running down from his nose.

"Reirin-chan, blood!" Mikan gasped. Natsume quickly rubbed his nose and looked away.

"It's probably the heat. That's why I don't want bath in the hot springs," Natsume said.

"But I won't take no as an answer!" Ayumi shouted and dragged Natsume. They entered the hot springs and Natsume saw most of the girls naked. Hotaru was scrubbing Aunt Eri's back. Ryoko and Yuuko were already in the hot water. Kaori and Ayumi were stripping off their clothes in front of him. He flushed and looked away. Mikan went towards him, still in her yukata and was trying to undress him. Natsume's eyes widened and sat down with a yell, "No!"

"Reirin-chan, what's wrong?" Mikan asked. Her eyebrows creased with worry. Natsume stood up and ran outside. He slid closed the door with all his might and slumped down the floor. He was panting and blushing the whole time. He heard them asking if he had any problem. And aunt Eri answered that he was probably embarrassed. Good lord! He had every right to be embarrassed, especially since he saw their naked body already, excluding Mikan.

Then he heard the girls giggled. Talking about erotic stuffs and Natsume was left in his own pool of blood which came from his nose that never stopped bleeding.

_**Dorm Days**_

_Give me a break already_...Natsume sighed in his thoughts, wandering around the house. Then he spotted Ruka walking towards him. He turned around, hoping to get away from him. But too late, he already saw him and quickly went to his side.

"Reirin-chan! What are you doing here? Aren't you with the girls in the hot springs?" He asked.

"I don't like taking a bath in the hot springs," Natsume replied, forcing a smile on his face.

"Then do you like to walk with me outside? The weather is fine and the garden here was lovely as well," Ruka suggested. Natsume backed away from him.

"I'm sorry. I had things to do," Natsume said. Ruka frowned and uttered, "Just for a few minutes, please?"

Natsume knew how stubborn Ruka can get so he grudgingly accepted his invitation. Ruka grinned widely and hold Natsume's hands. He pulled away from his grasp.

"My hands were dirty," Natsume forced a laugh, his face was practically twitching.

"It's alright," Ruka smiled at him and reached for his hands again in which he avoided.

"I don't want to," Natsume growled. Ruka took a step backward, looking at him with shock. Natsume covered his mouth and then smiled sweetly to Ruka, "I'm sorry."

Ruka sighed and muttered, "As long as it's you, it's always alright."

_**Dorm Days**_

They were walking down the garden for a few minutes. They saw a bench across the pond and they went there to sit.

"The garden is really lovely," Ruka commented. He looked down and saw Natsume's hand in the bench. He reached for it and took it in his own hands, caressing it. Natsume's eyes widened and snatched it away.

"Reirin-chan," Ruka cupped Natsume's face and made it turned towards him. He neared his face to Natsume.

"W-What are you doing?" Natsume stuttered, backing away from Ruka until he fell down from bench.

"Reirin-chan!" Ruka walked towards her and stooped down. "Are you alright?"

Natsume faked his tears again and cried, "I'm scared of you!"

Ruka was stunned and said, "I'm sorry. I would not do that again until you're ready."

Natsume wiped his tears away and uttered, "Thank you."

_I'll kill you Ruka...someday...I will_...Natsume thought.

_**Dorm Days**_

The time went by and it was already night time. Nobara and her brother cooked dinner for them. It was very delicious. After dinner, they went to their rooms. The girls shared the same room and Ruka had the other one by himself. And Natsume was of course with the girls. He was not comfortable with it. The girls were still giggling about their bath in the hot springs. Natsume sighed.

"Girls, let's play a game!" Aunt Eri shouted.

"What game?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"We will choose an "it" and he will be blind folded. He will chase us. Then he will guess the name of the one he caught and he would be the next "it"! Are you guys up to it?" Aunt Eri said.

"Yes," the girls chorused, excluding Hotaru and Natsume. The door suddenly slid opened and Ruka appeared before them.

"Hi guys! Just here to visit," Ruka greeted.

"You came in the right time Ruka!" Aunt Eri exclaimed. "Join our game."

"I'll be gladly too," Ruka uttered. Then he noticed a presence behind him, he shivered and ran inside the room. And he was right, because Nobara stood at the door and bowed.

"Nobara-chan!" Mikan hollered. "Do you want to join our game?"

"I'll be gladly to. But I still have duties to attend," Nobara said.

"It's alright. We are the only guests here. Do your duties later," Aunt Eri uttered, dragging Nobara inside the room and closing the door.

"Then let's choose our "it" now!" Ayumi hollered.

_**Dorm Days**_

Hotaru blind folded Natsume and muttered, "Good luck Hyuuga." He gritted under his teeth. Hotaru smirked and turned him ten times. He was a little dizzy but he started chasing the girls. There were giggles and laughs everywhere. Natsume put his hands forward so he wouldn't bump into the wall or hard things. He heard chuckles in his right side and he sped off that way. His hands landed to something soft but flat. He squeezed it a little and he heard a girl's gasp.

_Soft...flat..._Natsume thought. He blushed and decided to let go. He tried to get the hand of the one he caught and luckily he succeeded.

"Sa-Sakura-san," Natsume muttered in his high pitch voice. Everybody applauded and he took off the blind fold. He looked at Mikan who was currently blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry," he said. Mikan forced a smile, "It's alright."

Natsume was the one who blind folded Mikan. He turned her for about ten times and let her go. She chased after them. She felt a presence behind her so he turned around and jumped to that direction. Lucky for her, Ruka was definitely standing behind her and they both stumbled on the ground. Their faces were inches apart and of course Mikan was clueless. She was getting closer and closer and Ruka could feel her breath in his face. He gulped. Natsume on the other hand was clenching his fist and looked away.

"I know you! You're Ruka!" Mikan shouted. She got off from him. Everybody clapped and Mikan took off the blind fold and grinned.

"I'm really great," Mikan did a peace sign. It was Ruka's turn and Mikan blind folded him. She turned him ten times and let him go. He walked around, flailing his hands. Then he caught someone, pulling him towards his direction and thus hugging the one he caught. He was at peace, the body of that someone was soft and warm. Who could it be?

_**Dorm Days**_

**anime16: cliff-hanger! Please drop a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 15:**

"Reirin-chan," Ruka muttered, snuggling closer to the warmth and softness. Then the person he caught stepped on his foot hard, "Let me go now bastard or I might kill you." Ruka gulped and let go. "You are Imai," he stated. He could felt her glaring daggers to him now so he backed away and said, "I'm sorry." She hissed and mumbled, "You better be blonde boy or I'll tear you to pieces."

Ruka sighed and whispered to himself, "How could he tear a person?"

"What? Did you say something, blonde boy?" She asked. Ruka shook his head and hollered, "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

_But she was very warm and soft_...Ruka thought. His cheeks were tinted with red.

And the game resumed. Ruka still flailed his arms and was hoping to catch someone. After a few minutes, he finally able to grab a person and he decided to not let him or her go. The one he caught felt so cold on his hands and he could felt strange and black auras in his surroundings.

"Nobara-san," he said. The others clapped and he took off his blind fold. He shouted, "Yes! Let's play another round again."

"Let's go and end the game," Mikan suggested. The others agreed.

"Eh? What? I still want to play. I was the "it" for almost the entire game," Ruka wailed.

"Is it our fault that you suck on guessing?" Hotaru said. "We're already tired of running away so we want to sleep now."

"Yes, go to your room now Ruka," Aunt Eri yawned. Nobara bowed and thanked them. The girls ushered Ruka out.

"I still want to play!" Ruka shouted.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume sneaked out of the room and went to the hot springs. He went to the one that were both for girls and boys. He took of his clothes and jumped to the hot water. He smirked.

"Ah, heaven," he muttered. Then suddenly he heard the door creaked open and Mikan went inside the hot springs.

"Polka dots," Natsume hollered in surprise. Mikan's eyes widened and said, "Natsume?" He recovered from his shock and said in his pretence voice, "Ah, it's you Mikan-chan!"

Mikan looked around and saw Natsume. Thanks to the steam, she could only see his face. "Reirin-chan, what are you doing here? I thought hot springs was not your thing," Mikan asked.

"Well, I liked hot springs once in a while. So what are you doing here? This hot springs was for boys and girls," he stated. Mikan smiled and said, "I just want to experience it."

Mikan went inside the water and Natsume moved to the farthest side of the hot springs. She noticed this and questioned him, "Why are you so far?"

"No reasons actually," Natsume replied. Mikan grinned and said, "Do you want me to scrub your back for you?" Natsume got a terrible nose bleed again.

"Reirin-chan, blood!" Mikan hollered and approached Natsume. He shouted in his real voice, "Stay back." Mikan was surprised, "Natsume?" He gulped and covered his nose. He coughed and said, "I had a terrible cough and I sounded like a boy. Ahem." Natsume pretended to be sick.

"But you sounded awfully like the person I know," Mikan commented. Natsume laughed. "It was probably your imagination."

_Damn hormones..._Natsume thought. He smiled at Mikan, who was still suspicious. Natsume gulped and said, "Maybe I'll let you scrub my back some other time. I don't want people to see my body because it was not develop yet. They'd probably tell me how small my bre-bre-bre," Natsume had the hard time saying the word. His head was heating up so fast.

"Breast," Mikan said. Natsume wanted to faint. He was a boy for heaven's sake, a boy in his teens that was easily get excited. You don't expect him to be comfortable talking about the sensitive parts of the girls.

"Don't worry. Me too," Mikan blushed and said, "You felt it during the game, right?"

Natsume was really going to faint right now. Mikan smiled and said, "Don't worry. We'll grow and our figure will be better than them."

Natsume merely nodded. He wanted to punch himself right now in getting in this mess. It was probably better if he didn't get any bath today. Stinking of sweat was better compared to what he was experiencing right now.

_**Dorm Days**_

They were out of the hot springs. Natsume managed to keep his secret from Mikan. Before going back to the room, they drank one bottle of milk first.

"Just like I thought! Milk taste better after going out of the hot springs," Mikan said.

_Really? It's still had the same taste for me_...Natsume commented on his thoughts. Mikan looked at him and said, "Don't you think so Reirin-chan?" Natsume forced a smile and nodded.

"Well let's go to our room now," Natsume uttered. Both went to their room. Their futons were beside each other. They went under it and said good night to one another. Mikan closed her eyes and was already snoring lightly.

_Eh? Is that what you call sleeping after hitting the bed? I can't believe this stupid girl_...Natsume pondered. Then he realized that he couldn't sleep at all. The light breathing of the _girls _in the room was enough to drive him insane. He cursed under his breath and turned his back on Mikan. She on the other hand rolled from his futon and went to Natsume. She hugged him and her legs draped on him. Natsume frowned. He could feel her hot breath against her neck. For goodness sake, this girl would be his end. He looked back on her and pushed her to her futon again.

_Stay put, you polka_...He said on his thoughts. After a few minutes, she rolled on his side again. He pushed her to her bed once more. He was getting impatient.

_Damn...I'm not your freaking babysitter..._Natsume cursed and closed his eyes. Then not one minute had passed when he felt her again by his side.

_I don't care anymore...Do what you want_...Natsume sighed and just went to sleep. That's if he would get any sleep that night.

_**Dorm Days**_

The next day, Natsume opened his eyes. And found his face dangerously near to Mikan. He gulped and was about to back away. But something unfortunate happened. Akemi rolled on their side and gently pushed Mikan to him. And thus, her lips planted a small kiss on his. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled back. He rolled to the other side and because of that he woke up the one sleeping on there.

And that went on until everybody was awake. Thanks for a certain distressed crimson eyed boy and clueless brunette girl.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: Thanks for reading the story. I hope I'd reached the 100 reviews this time. So please keep on reviewing ok. And wait for more updates from me.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 16:**

Mikan and the rest of the girls, including Natsume and Ruka, were eating their breakfast. Ayumi was talking endlessly as she ate her food. Yuuko looked bored and uninterested. Ryoko and Kaori were quarrelling over something so trivial. Ruka was trying to flirt with Natsume. Aunt Eri and Hotaru smirked, like they were planning something devious. Nobara was serving their food and her brother managed to gave them a scare for that day.

Natsume could only sigh and ate quietly, trying to ignore the noisy bunch in front of him. Ruka was especially annoying today, boasting about his so called "looks" and "achievements." He wanted to shout at him, wanting to shut him up for _good_.

"Guys, do you want to go to the shopping district around here? They had a mini shrine and you could get your fortunes there," Nobara said. The girls squealed and nodded. Mikan and Ayumi went to Natsume.

"Reirin-chan! Let's go to the shopping district!" Ayumi hollered. Mikan hugged Natsume's arm and shouted, "Yeah, we could get new clothes and fortunes there." A big vein popped on Natsume's head. He glared at the girls and said, "Give me a break already. I don't want to go." With that, he stood up and walk away from the room. The girls could only gape at him as he went away.

"I think he—I mean she is not feeling well today," Aunt Eri reasoned out. Mikan could only nod and said, "She had coughed last night, maybe it get worse." Aunt Eri patted Mikan's back and told her, "Don't worry about him—I mean her. He—no, it's she. Well she's going to be fine with his-her own. So let's just enjoy this day and go out." Mikan nodded reluctantly.

_**Dorm Days**_

Natsume sat beside the window in the room he shared we the girls. He sighed as he saw them leaving the house. He especially looked at the back of the brunette who never failed to give him headaches and problems. Then she unexpectedly turned in his direction, locking their eyes for a few seconds, and then she smiled and waved at him.

"Damn girl," Natsume muttered when she turned his back on him and joined the other girls. Natsume stood up, took off his wig and throw it in his bag. He stripped away the clothes he always found disgusting and put it in his bag. Then he pulled off his baggy pants and a loose t-shirt he kept in the lowest portion of his bag and wore it.

"This is what I should wear every day, not some girl's clothes," Natsume messed up his hair and sighed. He got his wallet and put it in his pocket. He opened the door of the room and looked around. He tiptoed to the back door and sped off.

_**Dorm Days**_

"Wow, there are so many people in here," Mikan gasped as she looked around. Hotaru snorted, "We all know that a shopping district is always busy." Mikan pouted and crossed her arms, "Hotaru is so stingy."

"Don't insult me idiot if you don't want me to send you to another planet using my upgraded baka gun," Hotaru glared at Mikan. Then the others butted in their conversation. "Everyone looked at the shrine over there. They said that they gave accurate fortunes," Kaori said happily.

"You really believe on those things?" Yuuko scoffed. She looked at the big shrine which is so far away. Fortunately, they could get there by bus. Kaori smiled pleasantly, "Of course I will." Ayumi put her fingers on the side of her mouth, "Do they sell fortune cookies too?" Yuuko rolled her eyes, "You're always thinking about food."

"Well let's just go there together later. For the meantime, let's enjoy ourselves here," Ryoko said. Everybody nodded. They started moving. Mikan looked from left to right, trying to memorize everything. She smiled sadly, thinking about Reirin (Natsume) and how she wanted to show her (him) what she and the gang will see today.

Then she looked up and realized she had been day dreaming too much because the she can't see her friends anywhere. Mikan panicked, "Oh no! I lost them!" Mikan put her hands on her pocket and realized that she forgot to bring her cell phone and even her wallet.

Mikan bit her lip and started to run, looking for her friends. "Hotaru! Ryoko! Yuuko! Ayumi! Kaori! Eri-san!" Mikan shouted the names of her friends with all her might until she tripped on a rock and fell forward, landing on the ground.

"Ouch," Mikan muttered, tears formed on the side of her eyes. She quickly sat up and wiped away her tears. Then she felt someone took her arm, helping her to stand up. She looked up and saw Natsume staring down at her.

"Hyuuga," Mikan mumbled. "Why in hell are you sitting on the ground, idiot?" Natsume asked, frowning at her. "I tripped," Mikan answered. Natsume scoffed and said, "Klutz, typical of you watermelons." Mikan flushed, "You bloody pervert! What are you doing here anyways? Don't tell me you're stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself idiot. I'm here for the weekend," Natsume lied and looked away, "Where are your friends?" Mikan sniffed and replied, "I lost them." Natsume shrugged, "Then call them or go back to where you're staying."

"I forgot my money and wallet on the inn where I'm staying," Mikan fidgeted her fingers. "You idiot," Natsume yelled at Mikan. "Well, I'm sorry that I forgot! And why am I apologizing to you anyways?" she retorted back.

"It can't be helped. I forgot that you're an idiot," Natsume said. "What did you just say?" Mikan hollered. Natsume reached for his cell phone on his pocket and dialled Hotaru's number.

"Imai," Natsume said after she picked up the phone in the second ring. "Ah, it's Hotaru! Let me speak to her!" Mikan leaped to Natsume. He put his hands on her face and tried to push her away. "I'm doing the talking, stay away!" Natsume muttered, "I don't want both of us ending up lost." Mikan pouted and looked away, "You're really rude."

"_What is it Hyuuga? I don't have time for you. The idiot is missing."_

"She's with me. Apparently she forgot her wallet and cell phone in the inn so she couldn't call any of you," Natsume said. There was a pause for a few seconds before both of them sighed at the same time.

"_Well, you know the big shrine ahead? Take her there for about two hours."_

"Why wait that long? I can bring her there now," Natsume scoffed.

"_We ran to some problems too. Ryoko saw her favourite singer and started chasing after her. Kaori and Ayumi saw a van of creampuffs and they chased after it too. Yuuko and I are having a hard time going after them."_

They paused for a few seconds, a sighed at the same time again. "I forgot that they are idiots too," Natsume closed his eyes.

"_You're an idiot too Hyuuga, remember that. You're hiding your identity but there you are showing your face freely to the idiot when you are supposed to be Reirin for the whole trip."_

"You're worrying too much Imai. The idiot is dense you know," Natsume said. Then he looked at Mikan and shouted, "Don't eavesdrop on us, idiot!" Mikan fumed and retorted, "I don't want you to put some strange ideas to Hotaru's mind."

"I'm not so shut up and move away!" Natsume shouted and turned his back on Mikan. He could hear Hotaru snorted.

"_She's not going to be dense forever. She's bound to discover your dirty, little secret. And I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the money I'm going to lose if you were going to be discovered."_

"Whatever Imai, goodbye," Natsume hanged up. He faced Mikan. "So what did Hotaru said?" she asked excitedly. "We're going to the shrine after two hours." Mikan's eyes widened, "Why that long?" Natsume shrugged, "Something came up, I guess."

"I can't be stuck with you for two hours!" Mikan hollered. "If you don't want my help then I'll be gladly leaving you," Natsume turned his back on her and started walking away. Mikan grabbed her arms and stopped him, "I was just joking. Don't leave me." She was teary eyed. Natsume sighed and guide her hands on his shirt.

"Hold on to it so you won't get lost in this crowd," Natsume muttered. Mikan nodded shyly and grabbed on the edge of Natsume's shirt. They walked around for a while when Mikan spotted a theme park with prize & ticket redemption machines, driving and shooting arcades, and sport games.

"Hyuuga," Mikan's eyes sparkled as she looked at the theme park. Natsume followed her gaze and bluntly said, "We're not going in there. Not a chance." Mikan pouted and uttered, "Please Hyuuga." Natsume looked away and muttered, "Let's get going."

Mikan didn't take a single step forward at all and just tugged on Natsume's shirt. Frustrated, he faced her and shouted, "Just a little bit, ok! Stop tugging me idiot!" Mikan smiled like a kid. Then they entered the theme park. Mikan dragged Natsume to the shooting section.

"Hyuuga, I want to play, pretty please?" Mikan practically begged at Natsume. He sighed and said, "Just one round, alright?" Mikan nodded eagerly. Natsume paid for it and Mikan played. She wanted to aim for a big teddy bear. She aimed the fake gun in her hands and shoot for many times until the time was up but in the end, she didn't hit any target and couldn't get even a small teddy bear.

"You suck," Natsume mumbled. Mikan nodded sadly. Natsume looked at her then turned towards the facilitator of the game. He handed him money and said, "I'm going to play a round too."

Natsume skilfully hit all the targets on the given time and managed to get the large teddy bear. Then he threw it to Mikan's face. "Keep it, I don't want it so I better give it to someone who wanted it," Natsume said. Mikan's face brightened up and hugged the teddy bear, "Thank you."

After that, they walked around the theme park and Mikan spotted a painter. She dragged Natsume towards him and looked at his work. Mikan gasped. It was very beautiful. "You're very skilled," Mikan commented. The artist stopped his drawing and smiled at Mikan, "Thank you very much." Mikan grinned back at the artist.

"If you want, I can paint you together with your boy friend," the artist told her, pointing at Natsume. Mikan flushed and hollered, "He's not my boy friend."

"But you looked good together," the artist reasoned out. Mikan shook her head, "It's impossible. He's a pervert. I'm in danger if I go out with him." Natsume smacked her in the head, "Don't talk garbage about me." Mikan pouted and looked away. The artist laughed.

"Well, it's alright if he's not your boy friend. I just want to draw you together," the artist said. Mikan thought for a second and said, "Alright." Natsume grimaced at her, "Oi, don't include my decision on that too."

"Don't be stingy Natsume," Mikan uttered and looked at the artist, "So what are we going to do?" The artist smirked and said, "Stand in front of me and just simply hold hands." Mikan and Natsume's jaw dropped opened. "Are you serious? Me holding her hand, are you nuts?" Natsume said.

"Yeah, he's going to sexually harassed me and I'll get pregnant!" Mikan uttered. Natsume smacked her head again. "You're not going to get pregnant by simply holding hands, idiot," Natsume hollered. Mikan rubbed her head and glared at Natsume.

"Please, just hold hands for at least 30 minutes or so," the artist smiled at them. They sighed, looked at each other's eyes for a second and hold hands. Then they both looked away from each other.

"Perfect," the artist mumbled.

_**Dorm Days**_

After about an hour, the artist finally done the finishing touches and gave the portrait to Natsume and Mikan. Their eyes widened when they saw how incredibly good the picture are. Mikan blushed. Natsume and she were like lovers on a first date.

"Thank you," Mikan said to the artist. "I'm going to pay for it," Natsume muttered. The artist shook his head, "No. By letting me paint both of you together, I was happy. So I can't accept the payment," the artist said. Natsume nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," Mikan said again. Then they both set off and waved the kind artist good bye. Mikan grinned at Natsume and asked, "Can you keep this painting for me?" Natsume raised an eyebrow and replied, "Why me?"

"Because I already have the teddy bear to remind me of this day, I want you to have this painting," Mikan said. Natsume grunted and took the painting. "Whatever watermelons," he muttered. "Natsume, you pervert!" Mikan hollered.

After a few minutes, they exited the theme park and went to the bus stop that would take them to the shrine. They sat together on the end part of the bus. Then Mikan fell asleep on Natsume's shoulder while hugging the teddy bear tightly.

"Thank you Natsume," Mikan murmured. Suddenly, his heart began to beat fast. He scoffed and slapped his face with his hands. "Idiot, don't suddenly call me by my first name like that. One day, you're going to give me a heart attack," Natsume muttered.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: how was that? Please keep sending reviews ok. I'd been hoping for more reviews this time.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

**Special Thanks to: **xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, vampire2711, DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-, The Princess of Bel Air, Uchiha Sesshoumaru, Animeromance luver, akadabra-kaching, Kylee-Cat, Lyna, SakuraS41, and WritingKitty.

**anime16: **thanks for all the reviews. Keep on reviewing and give me some comments.

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 17:**

"Oi, little girl! Wake up now. We're already here," Natsume muttered, slapping Mikan's cheeks gently. Mikan opened her eyes slowly and sat straight, rubbing her eyes cutely while asking, "What is it Hyuuga?" Natsume groaned and replied, "You're back at calling me Hyuuga again. What's wrong with you? Will it hurt to call me Natsume, little girl?"

"Then will it hurt if you call me Mikan, pervert?" she retorted back, glaring at Natsume. He rolled his eyes, "Anyways we're here. And don't you dare sleep on my shoulder again. You practically drooled on my shirt." Mikan grimaced at him and hollered, "I do not, jerk!"

"Yes you are, idiot!" He uttered.

"Ahm, excuse me, will both of you get off in this stop?" the driver of the bus asked. Natsume and Mikan glared at him. Together they hollered at him, "Shut up! We're still arguing!" The poor driver gulped and said, "Alright, take your time."

After a few minutes, they jumped out of the buss, still arguing with each other. They walked until they reached the shrine and Mikan forgot that she was angry with Natsume as she looked at the scene unfolding right in front of her.

"Wow, the Sakura Trees were blooming! It's very beautiful!" Mikan ran and twirled around like a little kid. She looked back at Natsume and saw him staring at her intently. She unintentionally blushed and then giggled softly. She ran towards Natsume, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the Sakura Trees.

"Stop dragging me around," Natsume complained. Mikan grinned and looked around once again, "The others are not here yet." Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Then Mikan saw a stall who sells fortunes. She looked at Natsume with expectant, cute eyes then said, "Natsume-kun, we're going to get a fortune, right?" Natsume scowled, "You only call me by my first name if you need me to do you a favour."

She neared her face to him and said, "We're going to get a fortune, right? Ne, Natsume-kun?" Natsume shoved Mikan's face away from him when he felt that his cheeks grew hot. He shouted, "Damn it! Alright, we're going so shut up now!" Mikan jumped and squealed with joy. She held Natsume's hands again and dragged her to the stall.

"Two fortunes please," Mikan said. Natsume glowered at Mikan, "I won't take such a childish thing. I'm just going to buy for you since you're childish." Mikan smiled at the lady who sells the fortunes and emphasized, "Two fortunes please, two!"

The lady smiled and gave them a box while saying, "Please draw lots from it to get your fortune." Mikan grinned and picked one. He urged Natsume to do the same, which he begrudgingly did so she won't near her face to him again. His face could turn red and he didn't want anyone to see that other side of him.

"Number 16," Mikan said to the lady and gave her the paper. The lady went to get her fortune and gave it to her. Then Natsume gave the paper he drew to the lady. She smiled at him and went to get it for him. She came back and placed the fortune at Natsume's hands.

They walked away from the stall and Mikan said, "Let's open our fortunes." Both of them did open it on the same time.

Here's the fortune written on Mikan's paper:

_Lucky number/s: 1, 13, 17, 24_

_Lucky colour/s: Red._

_Family: You're going to fix everything up. You're going to make amends and a happy life with your family awaits you._

_Friends: You're going to be loved by friends, now, tomorrow and always._

_Love: You're going to recover a once, lost love. You're going to uncover a painful deceit. Stuck between a lost love and a newborn love, you have to choose between the two-cold or warm._

"What this supposed to mean?" Mikan asked Natsume. He shrugged, "How should I know? That's your fortune. Next time, if you don't know how to interpret or understand it, do all of us a favour and don't buy it." Mikan pouted, "Natsume is really stingy." But all along he was worried about her fortune. Especially to the words, '_You're going to uncover a painful deceit.'_

Natsume then looked at his fortune.

_Lucky number/s: 10, 15, 19, 30._

_Lucky colour/s: Brown._

_Family: You can't wait to see your family. You wanted to return every single favour you owed to them. You're going to be thankful someday._

_Friends: They would always be with you, to the rough and smooth times._

_Love: A secret you don't want others to know will be revealed to someone you hold dear. A rival is on the way to take the one you care the most. You're not going to give up without a fight._

"I hate fortunes," Natsume crumpled the paper and threw it away. "Hey! Why did you throw your fortune?" Mikan hollered. "It's annoying." Mikan rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you describe the paper as annoying."

Suddenly they heard voices shout their names. "Mikan-chan!" the girls shouted. "Natsume!" Ruka hollered. When the group finally reached the both of them, the girls hugged Mikan and Ruka well—sorta punched Natsume.

"Ouch, what was that for Ruka?" Natsume groaned, holding his stung cheeks. "I finally found you. Don't tell me you forgot what you did to Reirin-chan?"

_"I can't believe that you're friends with a pervert," Mikan remarked._

_"Pervert? Did Natsume do something wrong?" Ruka questioned her._

_"He sneaked into Reirin-chan's room last night!" Mikan shouted. Ruka turned red with anger._

_"I'll kill Natsume," Ruka murmured._

Ha-Ha. Natsume's head went to turmoil. _He actually remembered that..._he thought. "Tch, forgive and forget Ruka. I didn't mean to do that," Natsume said. Ayumi went to him nad stared at his face then suddenly hugged him. "You're so cute. You looked like someone I knew!" she shouted. Natsume froze. He needed to get away now before they realize he was Reirin Matsumoto.

"Now they're here. I'm going now little girl. I have some errands to do," Natsume said then look at Ruka, "See you around. I'm kinda busy Ruka. Let's hang out some other time." With that he ran away.

_**Dorm Days**_

Mikan and the others went back to the place they were staying in. Aunt Eri told them to pack their things because they were going home that afternoon. The girls gave Natsume (disguise as Reirin), some souvenirs they bought at the shopping district.

Time past by and it was already afternoon. They started loading their things on the rental car. Mikan hugged Nobara tightly and everyone said their goodbyes. "Come back again!" Nobara said. The others nodded and went inside the rental car. Their journey home started and the others quickly fell asleep because of exhaustion.

Mikan and Natsume were sitting side by side, still awake. Mikan is still hugging the bear Natsume gave her. "Ne, Reirin-chan. You know I really had fun today at the shopping district. I met one of classmate. He's the rudest, most obnoxious jerk I've ever met," Mikan chuckled while Natsume's brows were twitching.

_You're talking to the rudest, most obnoxious jerk you've ever met...idiot_...Natsume said in his thoughts. Then Mikan smiled warmly and said, "But he's sweet and caring too. I never knew that he had that side of him. Really, I'm starting to think that I'm falling for him." Natsume nearly stopped breathing. Mikan likes him? A small smile graced his lips. He looked at Mikan who yawned and rest her head on his shoulders. "Don't tell anybody, ne Reirin-chan? I'm not sure yet." Then she closed her eyes in a deep slumber.

_**Dorm Days**_

They finally arrived at the dorm. They got off the rental car and Mikan with the bear in her hands ran excitedly towards the dorm. "We're ho—" Her words were cut by the person in front of the door. Natsume went to Mikan and said, "Get your things first before going inside." Mikan dropped the teddy bear in her hands.

"Oi, your precious teddy bear fell," Natsume said. Mikan clasped her hands on her mouth and started crying. "Hey, what's the problem?" Natsume picked up the teddy bear and looked at the direction Mikan is looking at. A boy is standing in front of the door, his back on them.

"Ryo-kun," Mikan whispered.

_**Dorm Days**_

anime16: xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, actually guessed it right. Please review, everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Dorm Days**_

**Chapter 18:**

Mikan ran towards Ryo and hugged him in the back. "Ooof," he grumbled and turned his head to see Mikan, clinging to him like her life depended on it. "Ryo-kun, I've missed you so much," she mumbled. He smiled at her and put his hands on top of hers. "I've missed you too, Mikan-chan," he said.

Natsume watched numbly as the two exchanged words of affection towards each other. "Damn," he cursed inwardly, clenching his fist.

"Isn't that Ryo?" Ayumi sprang behind him and scrutinized the fellow Mikan was hugging. The other girls looked at the direction Ayumi was looking. "Hey! You're right! That's Ryo!" Kaori exclaimed.

The girls sprinted towards the said guy, even Hotaru. "Oi, Ryo! It's been long since I last saw you!" Ayumi shouted. Mikan released Ryo from her hug and he turned around to meet the others, he caught Mikan's hand and held it firmly. She blushed from this contact.

"Ayumi-chan!" Ryo grinned. "I see, you've grow a lot."

Yuuko snorted and said, "She grew physically but not mentally. She's still childish." Ayumi pouted and complained, "You don't have to tell Ryo about that."

Ryo chuckled and saw Ryoko. "Hey, Ryoko! Have you been doing fine with your cooking?" Ryoko flushed and hollered, "I've been improving a lot! Just you watch, I'll make you a sweet cake later."

"Better prepare the medicines then," Kaori commented. Ryoko smacked her in the head and said, "Haven't I said that I was improving?" Hotaru stepped in and faced Ryo, looking at his entwine hands with her best friend.

"I see, you've made your move Choutaro," Hotaru uttered. Ryo blushed and looked away, "Shut up Hotaru-chan!"

"Tch, I hate to break this to you Choutaro, but you've got some competition over the idiot," Hotaru said. "You've been gone for so long."

"What are you saying Hotaru?" Mikan asked. She was confused to what her best friend meant. Hotaru glared at her and muttered, "Just shut up idiot. I'm not talking to you."

Ryo smiled bitterly and muttered, "I know. But I like her so much that I've got to have her back." Hotaru sighed and said, "Well, I really don't care who ended up with the idiot as long as she's happy."

"You haven't changed a bit Hotaru-chan. All you cared about is Mikan-chan," he patted Hotaru's head and added, "Thanks for always been there for her." Hotaru snorted and mumbled, "Don't give me that crap."

Ryo chuckled and his eyes trailed to the sole person down the dormitory steps. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing a Natsume. "Oh, she's a new border," Mikan answered. "I'll go get him," Ayumi saluted and ran towards Natsume.

"Reirin-chan! Let's go! I'll introduce you to one of the nicest guy in the universe," Ayumi dragged Natsume and pushed him in front of Ryo. "Uhm, Hi?" Ryo hesitantly spoke to him.

Natsume looked up and meet Ryo in the eyes. They were in the same height and he's facing him face to face.

"My name is Ryo Choutaro, what's yours?" Ryo pleaseantly smiled at him. "My name is Natsu—" he said in the gruff voice then shook his head, "—Reirin Matsumoto. It's not nice—I mean it's nice to meet you."

"Where's Eri-san?" Ryo asked to everybody. "I'm here Choutaro," Aunt Eri answered, walking towards them. "Let's all get your things out of the car and go inside for a nice chat."

"Hey, you're forgetting about me too," Ruka grumbled. "I'm still here, you know."

_**Dorm Days**_

"Why did you go back Ryo?" Ayumi asked. "I thought you're staying overseas for good."

"I just have to go back," Ryo answered and looked at Mikan. Ayumi squealed and said, "Hey, does that look means you've come back to take Mikan with you?" Ryo chuckled, "Maybe."

Mikan flushed and looked away. She was sitting beside Ryo in the couch. "Isn't that sweet?" Natsume muttered sarcastically and sat in between Ryo and Mikan. Thank goodness, there's still a space in the couch or he would embarrassed himself.

Hotaru and Aunt Eri smirked at Natsume. Ruka went towards the couch and tried to sit down beside Natsume. But because of lack of space, he still ended up in the floor.

A pregnant pause hung towards the group. Mikan tried to lightened up the mood and get the plate with cookies and offered it to Ryo. "Ryo-kun, do you want some?" she asked. He nodded and picked one. He ate it and smiled, "This is good."

"So Choutaro, what's your plan in staying here?" Hotaru told Ryo as she also ate one of the delicious cookies. "In the meantime, I'll stay in my grandfather's house and go to your school, Hotaru-chan," Ryo answered.

"Then I'd take that you'd like to be in the same class with Mikan," Hotaru said. Ryo nodded and uttered, "I think that could be arranged."

Mikan turned red again and gobbled some cookies to ease her tension. Natsume brought down his lips to her ears and whispered, "How about what you feel for that rude, obnoxious jerk?"

_I can't believe I describe myself as that...I must be desperate..._Natsume thought. Mikan looked down and replied, "To be honest right now, I really don't know. Yes, what I feel for Ryo-kun is really strong but the same goes for Hyuuga. I feel really attached to him and I don't know why, considering he's really mean to me."

"Well, maybe he likes you back," Natsume blurted out. "You know, boys in his age tend to bully the girls he likes."

_Why am I saying this? Ugh, Natsume Hyuuga...you're such an idiot_...Natsume pondered. He forced a smile in his face as he saw Mikan looking at him, like he was crazy or stupid or something revolves around that category.

"Well, that's only my opinion," he said. "We don't really know how he feels about you."

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore, Reirin-chan," Mikan leaned to Natsume.

"Mikan-chan," Ryo gently called her. Mikan straightened up and replied back, "What is it, Ryo-kun?"

Ryo slipped his hands on Mikan again. Natsume scowled and _accidentally_ stomped on Ryo's foot. He quickly stood up, setting Mikan's hand free and hopped in pain.

"What's wrong Ryo-kun?" Mikan asked, standing up and held Ryo's arms to steady him. Natsume went in between them again and took Mikan's place. "I'm sorry, Choutaro-san. I _accidentally_ stomped on your foot. I just saw a cockroach," Natsume said in his pretence voice.

Ryo nodded and smiled, "It's alright." Natsume smiled and said, "That's great. Thank you for your understanding."

"Reirin-chan, someone stomped on my foot too. Please comfort me," Ruka wailed. Natsume glared at him and said, "Go and rot for all I care."

"What?" Ruka looked really surprised. Natsume stepped back, realizing what he said. Then he smiled sweetly at Ruka. "O-Oh, poor Ruka!" He stammered, kneeling down. He gently patted Ruka's foot. He blushed.

"Ryo-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Mikan asked, concerned. Ryo held Mikan's hand and smiled, "I'm alright as long as you're here."

Mikan flushed. Natsume turned around to look at Ryo and chanted in his thoughts..._You're going down...I just made you in the top list of my enemy...Prepare to cry when polka is mine..._

_**Dorm Days**_

**anime16: **Mikan is confused. Ryo is taking Mikan from Natsume. Natsume is furious. Ruka is still in love with Reirin. Oh well, thanks for reading. Leave reviews while at it, ok?_**  
**_


End file.
